


Harry's Year of Conquest

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Domme Hermione, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Femme-cest, Flogging, Jeremy's Law, Multi, Multiple Marriage Act, Oral, Piercings, Post-War, Ritual Magic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Post War, Hogwarts is suffused with Dark Magic and it needs a series of Rituals to remove it.  What will the effect of the Rituals have on Harry and the Witches chose to help him?  This is a sort-of sequel to "Hermione's Summer of Conquest" I say sort-of, because there are a few differences. Specifically, Hermione accepted Harry's offer to become Lady Potter, and there was no Remus/Tonks.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Cho Chang, Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Multi, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Padma Patil/Parvati Patil, Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Susan Bones, Susan Bones/Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones/Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones/Lavender Brown
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

STORY TITLE: Harry's Year of Conquests  
PART: 01 of 05  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, FF.Net, Archive of Our Own, HPFFA  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: Post War, Hogwarts is suffused with Dark Magic and it needs a series of Rituals to remove it. What will the effect of the Rituals have on Harry and the Witches chose to help him? This is a sort-of sequel to "Hermione's Summer of Conquest" I say sort-of, because there are a few differences. Specifically, Hermione accepted Harry's offer to become Lady Potter, and there was no Remus/Tonks.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <7,851>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? For the background of Harry and Hermione, it would help if you'd read Hermione's Summer of Conquest.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  
AUTHORS NOTES: An AU sequel to Hermione's Summer of Conquest, because Tonks never got involved with Remus, and Hermione accepted Harry's offer to be Lady Potter, making Ginny the Potter Consort.  
CASTING NOTES: Fleur Delacour is played by Model Rhian Sugden  
Padma and Parvati Patil are played by Model Courtnie Quinlan  
Susan Bones is played by Leanna Decker  
Lavender Brown is played by Model Danielle Sellers  
Daphne Greengrass is played by Alexandra Daddario  
Tracey Davis is played by Model Nicola Paul

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Tuesday, September 1st, 1998  
Hogwarts Express  
12:30 pm

Harry grinned over at Hermione, who was recovering from the orgasm that Parvati had given her, while Luna was licking his cock clean after swallowing his cum. This was certainly the most enjoyable trip on the Express he'd ever enjoyed, especially since Draco and Goyle were in Azkaban, and Crabbe was dead, so they weren't bothering anybody now. Of course, Ron wasn't there, which still hurt, but his friend wouldn't have been able to accept what he and Hermione were doing, especially that both of them were having sex with Ginny on a regular basis. 

Checking the time, he stood and zipped up his trousers and adjusted the rest of his uniform. When Hermione looked at him curiously, he said, "It's about time I do a quick patrol, and see if I can get a minute to talk to Susan about the contract." She nodded and leaned back in her seat as Padma took her twin's place between her legs. 

Putting up another privacy charm, so nobody could see into the compartment when he opened the door, Harry slid it open and slipped through, before closing and locking the door. He spent the next hour walking down the passageway, greeting the people he knew, and making sure to check on the new First Years, letting them know who he was and that he was there to help them. He took a couple of minutes to talk to Cho, planting the seeds to claim her. He was still very interested in his first crush, and could tell by the way she reacted that Cho was just as interested in him. Harry was intrigued by the obvious signs that the girl was willing to submit to him, which would make things a lot easier. 

He didn't have any luck finding Susan Bones, which was frustrating, because he really needed to talk to her about the Line Continuation Contract their parents had signed. He had just found out about the contract, as well as the other family lines he had to continue when he turned 18. Susan was supposed to be informed on her birthday, which was yesterday, but he didn't have a way to reach her, Hedwig couldn't find her. 

He would really have appreciated knowing about the contracts earlier, he was supposed to have been informed about the Gryffindor and Peverell lines when he was 14, but it was yet another thing that Dumbledore kept from him. Harry had taken great delight in pulling the old man's spirit back from wherever it was, and showing him the executions of all the purebloods and telling Albus just what he and Hermione were doing to destroy the old man's vision of Wizarding Society. The goat raping bastard was begging to be released back to the afterlife by the time he got finished with him!

He spoke briefly with Ted Nott and Blaise Zabini, the only two Slytherin boys who were still alive and not in Azkaban, letting them know that he wouldn't tolerate anybody causing them trouble because of their house, and to let him know if there were problems, especially from Gryffindor. The two were surprised, but nodded warily. 

Eventually, he made it back to the compartment where Hermione and the girls were sitting, and, except for the time that Hermione, wearing the Potter wife ring and crest, did her patrol of the train, they spent the rest of the trip making plans for the year. Luna and Padma were both excited about the thought of having Cho join them, while Ginny was more excited about when Penelope would be joining them for dancing lessons. She was really looking forward to getting on stage and showing what she had. 

It was fully dark when the announcement went out to all the carriages that they would be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in 30 minutes. With a groan, the girls all started pulling on their clothing, they had all gotten used to being completely nude most of the time since he or Hermione had claimed them.

At the station, Harry and Hermione stayed on the train to make sure everybody got off, and directed the first years to where Hagrid was waiting for them. The two of them got several surprised smiles and nods at seeing them together, but nobody said anything. Joining their girls, the two of them climbed into the carriage and started up the road toward the castle.

It was just as they were crossing through the gates of the school and over the ward line that Harry shivered. He frowned at the feeling of oppressive darkness that settled around him, and started looking around, seeing that all the others were feeling the same thing. Without speaking, they all slid their wands into their hands and prepared themselves for a possible attack. 

They got to the front doors of the castle without incident, and Harry gave a slight sigh of relief seeing Headmistress McGonagall standing at the steps waiting for them. Opening the door, he looked around and climbed out, his wand at the ready as the others followed him. The Headmistress walked toward them and said, “There's no need for the excessive caution, Mister Potter, Mrs Potter. I know what you are feeling, and after the feast everything will be explained, including what needs to be done.”

Without letting them ask any questions, the older woman turned and walked back into the castle, obviously expecting them to follow. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Harry scanned the staff table. The only new face was Tonks, sitting in the spot generally reserved for the DADA Professor, and she gave him a grin and a wave when their eyes met. He grinned back, before saying “At least we know we've got a good professor for the year, 7 years too late, but without Dumbledore interfering, I guess Professor McGonagall was able to get somebody qualified.”

Professor Flitwick led the firsties in at that point, so they waited quietly, cheering when appropriate during the Sorting. When everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall stood, and said “Before we tuck in to the usual delicious Hogwarts feast, I need to ask that all witches in the 7th Year, and the returning 8th Years, as well as the Head Boy, Mister Potter, stay behind after the rest of the school is released. I'm sure you are all aware of the unpleasant feeling to the wards, we will be discussing the situation and the solution to the problem.”

With that, she sat down and the tables were suddenly groaning with food. There was no talking for quite a while as the students fell on the food like a horde of locusts.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

After the feast, the prefects led the rest of the students to their houses, and the doors to the Great Hall were closed by the staff. Harry was surprised to see that the castle ghosts came floating into the room, but since they were part of the school, it did make sense. 

There was a thrum in the magic as the wards around the Hall were strengthened, causing a shriek of pain as the human form of Rita Skeeter tumbled down from the rafters. The hateful witch was quickly stunned and bound before the Headmistress created a portkey to the DMLE and dropped it on Rita's chest. After the witch disappeared, Professor McGonagall gestured for the remaining students to come forward. When they were standing in front of the Staff Table, she said, 

“I know that you are all aware of the feeling of darkness covering the grounds and the school itself. We know the cause of it, and how to remove it, but before we tell you, I'm going to insist that each and every one of you swear an oath on your magic not to discuss what you are told with anyone who is not in the room, or to release this information in any way. I know this is an unusual requirement, but I think you will understand when we explain.”

There was a little bit of grumbling, but once they read over the oath, everyone there was willing to swear, including the staff members. When everyone swore the oath, the Headmistress turned to the Grey Lady, who floated forward and turned to face them.

“For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm called the 'Grey Lady' and I'm the House Ghost of Ravenclaw House. In life, my name was Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter. I've been asked to speak to you, since I currently have the closest connection to the Founder and the school itself. The darkness you all encountered was caused by the excess of dark magic that has been cast over the years, and most recently during the reign of the traitor Severus Snape and the Carrows, as well as during the Final Battle against Tom Riddle and his minions. The wards at Hogwarts were designed to dilute and then disperse the dark energy, unfortunately, the Founders didn't anticipate the damage that Riddle and his followers, aided unwittingly by Albus Dumbledore would do to the school.”

There were murmurs from some of the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's about the slur against Dumbledore, but Harry just nodded impassively. The ghost continued,

“If the dark magic isn't removed, it will become a permanent part of the castle and grounds, and Hogwarts will be forced to close!” She paused at the uproar, which kept going until Harry fired off a cannon blast spell, shocking the students into silence. McGonagall gave him a look of approval, and the Grey Lady continued, 

“As I was about to say, the dark magic needs to be removed, and we, meaning the staff and the non-living residents of the castle, have found the solution. The solution may make some of you uncomfortable, which is why we are requesting volunteers. To be blunt, to dilute the dark, or death magic, requires an equal or greater amount of life, or sexual energy be released during a series of rituals. Hogwarts has already chosen our Champion, the wizard who will be the focus, not that there was any debate. Even those of us who are not living are aware of how this wizard has fought and bled and even briefly died to save the school. Our Champion is, of course, Harry Potter.”

Harry had to bite back a groan when she said his name, although it really wasn't a huge surprise since he was the only Wizard there that wasn't a member of staff. 'So much for a quiet year,' he thought, shaking his head. 

The Grey Lady went on, “We need a witch to volunteer from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and two witches from Slytherin. Because most of the dark magic, but not all, was cast by Tom Riddle and his followers, who were drawn from the House of Serpents, more of their sexual energy will be required to overcome the dark magic. Be very certain you wish to do this, because you will be joining together for your mortal life span, Hogwarts will not allow herself to be divided again!”

Harry had been thinking furiously while the ghost was talking, and he raised his hand for recognition. When the Grey Lady nodded, he stepped forward and turned to face the gathered witches. Clearing his throat, he said, “First of all, this is as big a surprise to me as it is to you. I was honestly hoping for a quiet year for a change, but that's not happening. The damage to our school has to be repaired, that's obvious, but, if you are worried about your reputation for taking part in these rituals, even with the oaths we swore, you should know that I have, in addition to the Potter and Black family, four other family lines to continue, so the multiple marriage laws are in affect. I will offer any of the girls who volunteer a place in one of the families, so your reputation will be preserved.”

Harry saw the look of relief on several of the witches, including Lavender surprisingly, and the Grey Lady spoke again, “Thank you for that offer, Champion. Now, I will ask for the volunteers to step forward.”

There was dead silence for a moment, before Lavender stepped forward, followed by Susan Bones, and Cho Chang, which made Harry hide his smile, and then Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis shared a look before stepping forward. The other witches seemed to relax slightly, and Professor McGonagall stepped forward again.

“Thank you ladies, the rest of you are released back to your houses, and, if you are questioned, explain that you swore a secrecy oath, and if they want to know more, to see their Head of House. If those of you who volunteered will follow me, we will discuss what needs to be done.”

As Susan moved to follow, Harry stepped beside her, and softly said, “We need to talk about the contract, I tried to contact you yesterday but couldn't reach you. I'm willing to abide by it, if you are.”

She just nodded, “I was under heavy wards all summer, and we can talk later.”

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Harry and Fleur shared an amused look when they found themselves, along with all the other women in the room where the Tri-Wizard Champions had first gathered that Halloween night four years ago. A lot had changed since then, that was certain, but this was still the strangest situation he'd ever found himself in. Not that he was going to complain, he was at worst neutral to the two Slytherins and got along well with the other girls. It wasn't exactly how he was planning to find wives for his other families, but so it goes. 

The Ghosts were already in the room waiting, as was the Headmistress and a couple of other teachers, but he was surprised to see Tonks standing there. Giving her a questioning look, she walked over to him saying “I'll be representing the staff, because a lot of the problems were caused by Snape and a couple of other teachers. I volunteered because I'm only going to be here for the year before going back to active duty, and besides, I've already spent plenty of time in bed with you and the others, so I know what I'm getting into.”

He heard Fleur snicker and looked over, seeing the shocked look on several of the women in the room, including McGonagall! The Headmistress probably didn't know that particular piece of information when hiring Tonks, and didn't look happy at all! Oh well.

The Grey Lady moved to the front of the room and looked at all of them, 

“As I told you, in order to remove the dark magic, life or sexual energy will need to be generated in large quantities. Not only will you each be having sex with the Champion, but with each other, to build magical connections between each of the houses. You will all be performing these rituals several nights a week, starting on the night of the Equinox, which is on the 23rd of this month, and going through the Summer Solstice in June of next year. There are additional rituals that you will be performing on the Winter Solstice and the Vernal Equinox. You will be given more information on the primary ritual after your final class on Friday of this week.”

The Bloody Baron came forward and, for the first time in memory spoke. Harry noticed the look of surprise on Daphne and Tracey's face, he would need to ask them about that later. “It is strongly recommended that you not wait until the start of the ritual to become intimate with each other, if you are not all completely comfortable with the other witches and the Champion, it could cause difficulties in performing the rituals. You do not want to have that happen, the consequences would be disastrous.”

Giving the group a final glare, the Baron moved back to the rear of the room. Professor McGonagall looked flustered for a moment, before she cleared her throat, “Yes, quite. Obviously you will not be able to stay in your normal dorms and still participate in the required activities, so the castle has opened the South Wing for your usage. It is requested that you keep all such activities either within your quarters, or, if you must, in the room on the Seventh Floor. Please do not let yourselves be observed by the younger years, it would be traumatic for them, especially the first and second years. Are there any questions?”

There was silence for a moment, before Susan raised her hand and McGonagall nodded at her. Susan looked slightly embarrassed, but said, "I'm just wondering how Harry is going to manage to complete these rituals every night? I've never even heard of any man having that much stamina." A couple of the other girls nodded, but Fleur, Tonks, and his other girls just smirked, which seemed to surprise Susan. It was Tonks who answered the question, 

“Do you know the spell to determine the Murchison Magical Index, Susan?” When Susan nodded, Tonks said, “Go ahead and cast it on Harry, then see if that answers your question.”

Susan looked at her strangely, but Cho and Daphne's eyes widened, they obviously understood what Tonks wasn't saying. Susan cast the spell and looked at the result in disbelief, before canceling it and casting again. “Holy Buggering Shite! Twenty Seven Hundred! We're going to need a lot more witches!”

Lavender, Tracey, Daphne, and Cho gathered around Susan, staring in shock at the numbers floating above Susan's wand, before turning to look at Harry. He just shrugged, "Blame Voldemort. When he tried to kill me as a baby, he left a bit of his soul in the scar, which you can see is completely gone now, it was part of how he survived, by leeching off my magic over the years. When he was killed, all of the magic was returned to me plus all of his. It was a stone bastard learning to control my spells again, but the magic is under control. Now, does that answer your question, Susan?" 

Before Susan could answer, the Grey Lady spoke again, “The rituals will alleviate the majority of the changes that would normally occur due to Jeremy's Law, although you will find your desires changing slightly, it will not affect your personalities. The additional witches who are already part of the Champion's family will also balance out the inequality. Now, if you will all follow me I will show you to your quarters.”

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The South Wing  
Twenty Minutes Later

After finishing her conversation with Penelope and her Pretty Girl, Hermione stepped out of the bedroom into the common area, to see that Ginny, Luna, Fleur, and the twins had already stripped to the skin, to the apparent surprise of Daphne and Tracey. Susan was deep in conversation with Harry, probably about the line continuation contract between them, but she didn't seem to be unhappy at the moment, so Hermione took a look at the other girls. 

Tonks was chatting with Fleur, both of them wearing amused expressions, which wasn't a surprise, Tonks had been a regular visitor to Harry's bed at Grimmauld Place and had spent time with her tongue in all the girls, as well as kneeling in front of Mistress Hermione, although the metamorph was going to be getting a spanking for not telling them that she was their new DADA Professor!

Cho was looking intrigued by the clearly visible collars on all of the girls, and the lack of hair over their pussies. It seemed that Harry was right, Cho was already submissive and would fit in quite nicely with their family. 

Lavender had glomped onto Parvati and Padma, and the three of them were talking quietly on one of the couches, and she could feel her pets excitement through the bond, making her think they would be asking if Lavender could join them in bed tonight.

Walking across to the two Slytherin girls, she gave them a smile and sat down next to them. “Not quite how you expected this year to start, is it?”

Daphne stared at her for a second before smirking, “Have you been practicing your understatement, Granger? Sorry, Potter. And congratulations on your marriage, how did you keep it so quiet, there was nothing in the Prophet, and you know they would have been all over something like that.”

“We got married in the non-magical world, and Gringotts is going to file the paperwork for us tomorrow morning. Of course, I'm not sure if the Ministry Mouthpiece will be able to get a reporter to risk coming here to interview us, after what is going to happen to Rita Skeeter.”

Tracey surprised her when she smiled, it was almost feral in satisfaction. “Good! Anything that happens to that bitch is well deserved!” Daphne just nodded, so she clearly knew what was going on.

“I didn't know that you had any problems with Skeeter, Tracey. Care to share?”

“She caught Daphne and I together, and threatened to expose our 'unnatural activities' to my parents if I didn't do what she wanted. Which was to basically be her toy until after the Third Task. The bitch had a thing for using a crop on my body before I used my mouth on her, so I hope she ends up getting raped by Centaurs before they throw her into Azkaban!”

Hermione grimaced in sympathy, “And of course Snape knew about it and didn't do anything, did he?”

Tracey laughed bitterly, “Are you kidding? He was there watching, and then he had me and Daphne both using our mouths on him, before he buggered us! That's why the two of us volunteered, we were there and saw Harry kill the bastard, and that deserves anything we can give him.”

“I'll admit, I was curious, but I wish we'd known about that earlier, I'm sure Harry would have been happy to make Snape suffer even more before he killed him. Just like I would have loved to make Bellatrix suffer before she was executed.”

The three of them shared a look of understanding, before Daphne said, “I have to ask, what's with the collars? I obviously know what they represent, but why are they wearing them?”

“Isn't it obvious? They are Harry and my concubines. Technically, Ginny is the Potter consort, and Luna is the Lady Black, but all of them are deeply submissive, even before taking into account the effects of Jeremy's Law. And, as you will find, Harry and I are both natural Dominants so they are quite happy serving both of us. Will that be a problem for either of you?”

The two shared a glance before Daphne shook her head, "We were both feeling drawn to him even before he killed Snape and Voldemort, that's only grown stronger. Plus, from what I found in the family book of knowledge, the Potter men have always been dominant, and quite a few of them have had multiple wives, so we were already expecting to be submitting when we stepped forward. I wasn't expecting to be submitting to you, but we obviously don't have a problem having sex with another woman." 

Hermione nodded, “In that case, I'll tell you a few of the rules that Master Harry and I both insist on. You are not permitted any body modesty, when you are here, you are to be naked, so remove your robes and anything you are wearing underneath, let me see what you are giving us.”

The two of them stood and started removing their clothing, while Hermione watched. She nodded as Daphne removed her blouse, showing her bra covered breasts, and then slid the skirt down over her hips. At a gesture, the dark-haired girl turned in place, giving her a good look at her shapely arse. Harry was going to absolutely love buggering that arse, and so was she! 

Turning to Tracey, the other girl didn't have quite as many curves as Daphne, but her body was still quite attractive, and her arse was, if anything, even nicer than Daphne's. When they were facing her again, she nodded, gesturing to their undergarments. Hermione had her finger touching her hidden wand, so the switching spell took both girls by surprise when they found themselves completely naked and their underwear piled on the floor between them. 

Hermione was pleased to see that both girls were completely shaved, and gave them a smile. “Very nice, very, very nice. We will enjoy both of you, and make sure that you get just as much pleasure as we do. And, I approve of your grooming. That's another rule, you are not permitted any hair on your body below your eyes, and you are expected to e the grooming spell on a daily basis. Do you understand?” 

The girls nodded, and she said, “When I, or Harry tell you to do something, the proper response is 'Yes, Master' or 'Yes, Mistress'. Now, do you understand?”

“Yes Mistress,” they replied almost in unison, and she smiled, 

“Very good. Now, do either of you have any questions for me?”

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Harry had taken a seat on one of the couches and waved Susan to sit next to him. The girl was staring around her at the naked women, which didn't surprise him. This was certainly a shock introduction to how his family lived. Deciding to get the easy part out of the way first he said, “Are you still willing to go forward with the contract? If you aren't, now that you have an idea of what life is like, I'll release you from the contract without penalty.”

Susan shook her head emphatically, “No, I'm still willing to go through with the contract. I wouldn't have volunteered if I wasn't certain. Although seeing all the girls you have certainly makes the decision easier.”

“Oh?”

“I don't advertise it, obviously, but while I find some guys attractive, I prefer a woman or two in my bed. Speaking of, I had already discussed the consort and concubine positions in the Bones family with Hannah and Patty Abbott, and both of them are very interested. Do you have a problem with either of them?”

He shook his head, “Not at all, I don't know Patty, but I like Hannah just fine. I take it you've already had both of them?”

Susan laughed, “Multiple times, and they also really enjoy playing together. But, since they are going to be part of the family, can we bring them here? I'll get them to swear the same oath the rest of us did, but I'd feel better if they were with me.”

“I'll talk to Professor Sprout in the morning, once she knows about the contract I'm sure she won't have a problem. But do you think they will be able to handle having sex with all the other girls? Because they will be, I won't have any artificial separation between the families.”

“They won't have a problem, trust me on that! I know that Hannah has fantasies about sucking on Daphne's tits, and she'll soak her knickers when she gets a look at Lavender without her clothes. The girl has a real thing for big baps, and Patty is just a total hedonist already, she's all about the orgasms!”

Harry chuckled, “It sounds like she'll get along great with Ginny. Now that she's accepted who she is, she's up for anything enjoyable. But, from the way you reacted at seeing my MMI, and the way my current ladies are dressing, I'm sure you have some idea of the type of changes you will be going through once we start having sex. How do you feel about that?”

Susan sat quietly for a long moment, before she shrugged, “Honestly, I'm not really thrilled about it, I've always been told that I'm responsible for myself, and I didn't have to bow down to anybody. In fact, I'm usually the dominant partner when I have sex. Is that going to cause a problem?”

Harry looked at her seriously, looking her in the eyes and seeing the strength there, before he nodded.

“I think that, until we start the rituals, that you and I should limit how often we have sex. I can see that you have the inner strength that would rebel if you were being changed to submit.”

Leaning forward, he let a little of his magic flare as he focused on her, “But, I have to tell you something, after what I went through with Dumbledore and Snape, I won't tolerate any attempt to manipulate me. Trust me, you won't enjoy the results if you do. Even Hermione, who is my best friend, as well as Lady Potter, and is the one person I look at as my equal, knows not to try and manipulate me. Is that understood?”

Susan stared at him, her eyes wide, before nodding quickly. He deliberately pulled back on his magic and smiled, “Good, I'm sorry about the display, but I had to make sure you understood. Now, do you have any other questions? Because I can see that Cho is trying to get my attention.”

She grinned, “Just don't let that loose on me again, unless it's really serious! I about needed to change my underwear after that! And not for a fun reason either. But yeah, I'll send a note to Hannah and Patty, letting them know that I asked about them, just so they don't worry.”

He just smiled and shook his head, and she got up at headed toward the room she had chosen. Looking over at Cho, he waved her over but froze in surprise as his first crush was suddenly naked and lowering herself to her knees. 

Cho crawled over to him and, when she was in front of him, she bowed her head and said, “Master? Will you claim your slave?”

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Cho had been struggling to contain her excitement ever since the feast ended and they had asked for volunteers. She had regretted almost immediately how things had ended after Marietta's betrayal, but then things went so bad, so quickly, that she never had a chance to talk to Harry. But she felt a bit of hope when he was so friendly when they met on the Express, so she had to take the chance. And then, finding out how truly powerful he was? She was well aware of all the Corollaries of Jeremy's Law, how could she not be, when they practically promised her the lover of her dreams if she could find a wizard or witch that was powerful enough?

And then, walking into their living quarters, and seeing several of the girls stripping naked and proudly displaying their collars? If she believed in a heaven, she'd swear that's where she was. Cho had watched as Hermione calmly took control of the two Slytherin girls, and realized that she and Master Harry truly were a team, and she longed for them to claim her. She was especially happy to see Padma and Luna both wearing Master's collar, she had been friendly with both of them when she was still a student and had been more than a little bit infatuated with Fleur, and knowing they shared something so special just made her feel even closer to the gorgeous Veela. 

She was about to approach Master Harry when he gestured for Susan Bones to sit beside him. Cursing her timing, she forced herself to wait calmly until they finished. Cho was close enough to be caught when Master released his power and bit her lip to keep from moaning, she knew that her knickers were soaked with her juices, her body was ready for Master to claim her, but she forced herself to wait, enduring the sweet torture of anticipation. 

Finally Master finished with Susan and he looked up and waved her over. Gathering her courage, she pulled her wand and did a switching spell, leaving her completely open to him. Master stared at her in surprise, but there was no rebuke in his eyes, so she continued, lowering herself to her hands and knees and crawling to her Master as a proper slave should. 

“Master? Will you claim your slave?”

There was silence for a moment, before Master said, “Yes I will, you can start by using your mouth to thank me, and after you swallow everything, you can thank your Mistress as well, and we will give you what you desire.”

Cho didn't even blink when Master mentioned thanking Mistress, it was only proper that she thanks them both after all. Crawling closer, she lifted herself up so she could open Master's trousers and lower the zipper, freeing his staff from the tight confines of his clothes. Her eyes widened when she saw how big Master was, and felt her mouth starting to water in eagerness. 

Sliding her hand into his boxers, she wrapped it around his shaft and gently worked it through the hole. Leaning down, she took the bulb in her mouth and ran her tongue along the sensitive flesh, making Master shiver with pleasure. She would have smiled happily if she could, knowing that he approved of what she was doing.

Releasing the head, Cho moved so she could suck on his balls, enjoying the way they seemed to pulse with his power in her mouth. She then ran her tongue along his shaft, moving her head so she could cover as much of him as possible before taking him back in the mouth and wrapping her lips around him.

Moving her head down, she took Master's cock as far as she could, until she felt him pressing against the back of her throat. Pulling back, she sucked as she ran her tongue along the vein at the bottom of his shaft, drawing another shiver of pleasure from her Master.

Everything else faded away, Cho was where she was meant to be, serving the Master that had been destined for her, and that was all that mattered. 

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Lavender had been really enjoying the chance to catch up with Parvati and Padma, even though she had been shocked at first when the two of them, and Ginny, Luna, and Fleur had stripped to the skin, showing off their collars, and, even more interesting, the fact that they were completely shaved. She'd wanted to shave herself, but never quite got the nerve, knowing what it signified when a witch displayed herself like that. 

She'd heard from her Father that the Patil's were in an alliance with the Potter family, and they were starting to make some moving on the Wizengamot, which had surprised her since Harry had never seemed to pay attention to politics. But, considering everything that he had going on, it wasn't that big of a surprise. He was too busy trying to stay alive and keep his friends alive to worry about anything else. 

Her father was very curious about what Harry's goals were, which was one of the reasons Lavender had volunteered, but it was only a small part of her reasons. Even though a lot of people thought of her as nothing but a feather-brained gossip, who wasn't interested in anything but fashion, divination, and boys, not necessarily in that order, she was a lot deeper than that. She gathered a great deal of information on different families through her reputation and had passed that information to her father, which he was able to discretely use to improve the family holdings. 

And while she was well aware that Professor Trelawney wasn't a good teacher, Lavender had learned enough to know that she and Harry had a connection, she wasn't sure what it was, but she kept getting flashes of her holding a blonde-haired, green-eyed baby and knew that she and Harry were the parents. She had almost made a move on him during the Umbridge year, but it was clear that he was under far too much pressure for her to be able to get close, and Hermione and Ron were keeping everybody else away. Not that she blamed them, considering the way Seamus and Dean and the others were acting. 

The next year was even worse, she still didn't know why she had gone along with Ron's insane plan to make Hermione jealous. Even then she'd been aware that her roommate was, if not a complete lesbian, at least far more interested in women than men, and also very dominant. Hell, if she hadn't been so worried about Parvati's reaction, she would have offered herself to Hermione, and asked if she would share her with Harry. But now Parvati and Padma belonged to them both! 

Lavender was still a bit shocked at how the twins ended up with the two of them and was about to ask another question when she noticed that Parvati wasn't paying attention to her, she was looking across the room. Lavender turned to see what Parvati found so interesting, and her jaw dropped in shock. 

Harry and Hermione were sitting on one of the couches, and Cho Chang was kneeling in front of Harry, sucking him like she was working one of the pubs in Knockturn Alley. She heard Harry say Cho's name, and the girl pulled back so just the head of his cock was in her mouth, and then her cheeks puffed out and she started swallowing!

Cho actually managed to swallow everything, which surprised her, because it looked like Harry had a huge load, but she just kept swallowing, and then, when she released his cock from her mouth, she started licking him clean. Then she shuffled over to Hermione, who had removed her skirt and knickers, and Cho moved between her legs and started licking Hermione's pussy.

Lavender had been so focused on watching Harry and Hermione with Cho, the feeling of Parvati's hand on her breast came as a total shock. When she turned her head, Parvati leaned in and captured her lips, kissing her softly, until Lavender recovered from the surprise and started kissing her back. When Parvati broke the kiss, Padma moved in and Lavender found herself kissing the other girl.

Lavender didn't know who's fingers it was that started unbuttoning her blouse, and didn't really care, she was getting so turned on it really didn't matter. The twins kept switching and she was getting thoroughly snogged, with the promise of a lot more, that was the important part. Eventually, her blouse was off, and she reached back and unhooked her bra, letting it slide down her arms and exposing her baps to anybody who might be watching. 

From the sounds Lavender was hearing, it sounded like all the other girls were occupied and not paying the slightest bit of attention to what she and the two sisters were doing, so she didn't even try to object when she felt hands opening her skirt and tugging it down, leaving her wearing nothing but her soaked knickers and her stockings. 

One of the twins had latched onto her nipples, nipping and sucking sending bolts of pleasure straight through her, while the other girl was pulling on the ribbons holding her knickers in place, and running her fingers over her pussy. Lavender automatically opened her legs wider, and she gasped as the fingers moved, sliding between her soaking lips and rubbing against her inner walls.

The sensations were getting to be overwhelming, and she closed her eyes, letting the pleasure wash over her, the fingers pumping smoothly inside her, and then a tongue started lashing her clit, pushing her over the edge as the orgasm hit her out of nowhere! Her eyes shot open, staring at nothing, and then another burst of ecstasy crashed over her, sending her off into an ocean of bliss, and nothing else mattered. 

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Professor (Don't call me Nymphadora!) Tonks grunted as Fleur bent her over the back of the couch and worked the head of the living dildo through the tight ring of her arse, doing her best to relax and let the toy slide in. Tonks would have preferred having Harry fucking her arse, he knew just how to move to drive her crazy, but he and Hermione were currently making a sandwich of Cho, with Hermione using a toy of her own to fill the Chinese girl's pussy and Harry stuffing her arse. 

The girl certainly seemed to be loving the treatment, judging by the loud and enthusiastic noises she was making. Tonks could understand her reaction, having been in the same position more times than she could count. Of course, they usually had Fleur or Agatha or one of the others using a toy to fill her mouth at the same time, but Harry probably decided not to overwhelm the girl on her first time.

It was watching the two of them, and the twins playing with Lavender that had gotten her so worked up that she started making out with Fleur. Frenchie didn't have any problems with the idea, she was getting turned on by all the sex going on as well. Ginny and Luna had moved over to where the Slytherin girls were sitting, and the four of them made a really nice daisy chain on the carpet. It was too bad that Susan had left, Tonks was looking forward to seeing what she looked like naked.

The slap on her arse pulled Tonks' attention back to what she was doing, and she pushed back against the cock filling her. She moaned as Fleur reached around and started playing with her tits, pinching and tugging on the nipples as she buried the cock in her arse.  
“Oh yeah, Frenchie! You know what I like, pound my arse!”

Fleur chuckled, “Be careful what you wish for, Nymphodora, you just might get it!”

Before Tonks could even react to being called the hated name, Fleur had released her tits and was holding onto her hips, holding her in place as she pulled back and slammed forward, burying the toy cock completely in her. Tonks tried to move with the other woman, but Fleur was stronger than she looked and wasn't letting her do anything but take the buggering. 

“Is that all you got, Frenchie? I've been buggered better by a drunk virgin!” Tonks goaded the girl, she really wanted Fleur to pull out all the stops. She hadn't gotten a good pounding in over a week, with Harry and Hermione busy with their wedding, and then marrying Luna for the Black line, and she'd been climbing the walls she was so pent up!

A few minutes later, Tonks was wondering if she shouldn't have just kept her mouth shut, the way Fleur was pounding her, it was going to be damned difficult to sit in the morning. And then it got wilder, as Susan was in front of her, completely naked with another living dildo jutting out of her crotch. The busty redhead was stroking the cock with a wicked grin, before grabbing Tonks by the hair and sliding the cock in her open mouth.

Tonks started sucking the cock immediately, she could question the girl later, this was more fun! And even better, Susan was holding her head in place and started fucking her mouth, pulling out as Fleur slammed forward, and pushing the cock into her mouth as Fleur pulled back.

Tonks was already on the edge of cumming, from the way Fleur was buggering her, but having her face fucked at the same time was pushing all of her buttons, and it didn't take long before she was crying out around the cock in her mouth, shuddering as she finally got the release she'd been craving for days!

Feeling the toy in her arse swell, and hot cum flooding her sent her off into another orgasm, and she lost all sense of anything, she was floating in a warm ocean of bliss, her body running on automatic, still sucking the cock in her mouth until it was taken away. 

She heard a whine coming from somewhere, and thought it might have been coming from her, but wasn't sure. But then she felt the burst of cum hitting her cheek and she closed her eyes just in time, because the next shot landed on her eyelids, running down her face. 

Tonks couldn't believe that sweet, innocent Susan Bones, who was a firstie when she was doing her NEWTs, was actually giving her a facial, but she loved it! And then Fleur was pulling out of her arse and helping her stand, but not for long. Tonks managed to get her eyes open enough to see that Fleur and Susan had gotten rid of the toys and moved to sit on the couch, their legs spread. It didn't take a Ravenclaw to know what they wanted, so she lowered herself carefully to her knees, and moved between Fleur's legs.

The only thing on Tonks' mind as she started licking was, she was really looking forward to the rest of the year!

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

STORY TITLE: Harry's Year of Unintentional Conquests  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Post War, Hogwarts is suffused with Dark Magic and it needs a series of Rituals to remove it. What will the effect of the Rituals have on Harry and the Witches chosen to help him?   
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <8,015>   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? For the background of Harry and Hermione, it would help if you'd read Hermione's Summer of Conquest.  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: A slightly AU sequel to Hermione's Summer of Conquest, because Tonks never got involved with Remus.  
CASTING NOTES: Fleur Delacour is played by Model Rhian Sugden  
Padma and Parvati Patil are played by Model Courtnie Quinlan  
Susan Bones is played by Leanna Decker  
Lavender Brown is played by Model Danielle Sellers  
Daphne Greengrass is played by Alexandra Daddario  
Tracey Davis is played by Model Nicola Paul

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Tuesday, September 1st, 1998 – Wednesday, September 2nd, 1998  
The South Wing  
Overnight

Susan smiled in her sleep, her arm around Tonks, who had fallen asleep still sucking on one of her nipples. She was distantly aware she was dreaming, but didn't really care. She was sitting on the sofa, Lavender on her knees, naked except for her collar, doing a wonderful job serving Mistress Susan with her tongue. Harry and Hermione were sitting on either side of her, Hannah worshiping Master Harry's cock while Patty was tongue deep in Mistress Hermione, while working three fingers into her shaven pussy. 

Looking around the room, Susan noticed that all of the girls were wearing silk collars around their throats, most of them in colors that signified their House, except for Fleur, who's collar was white, but had the Potter Crest in the center. All of them were kneeling in front of the couch, their legs spread, showing their shaved pussies and their hands behind their back, making their breasts stand out proudly as they displayed themselves for their Master and Mistresses. It was one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen, and couldn't wait to enjoy them.

Just then, Lavender brushed her clit with her tongue, and Susan shuddered as the climax hit, before she fell deeper into her dreams.

Even when she woke up, Susan never questioned the way that she automatically referred to herself as Mistress Susan during the dream, it just felt completely natural.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Cho was content, Master was holding her, after claiming her multiple times that night, making her nearly lose her mind from the pleasure. But now, she was wide awake again, and Master was gesturing for her to follow him. Walking after him, she stepped into a bathroom bigger than the Prefect's bath, and she knew what she was to do. Stepping into the water, she lowered herself down in front of him and picked up the sponge and the liquid soap. Pouring the soap over her breasts, she worked up a lather and then pressed herself against Master's chest, covering him with the foam. Lowering herself, she wrapped her tits around his cock, making sure that he was completely clean. 

She was humming happily as she rubbed herself all over Master's body, and then used the sponge to get the last of the soap. Once she was finished, she knelt down in front of him and place a kiss on the head of his cock, wordlessly asking if she could serve him with her mouth. His smile was all the answer she needed, and she opened her mouth, taking him inside.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

In the other bedrooms, all of the girls were enjoying similar dreams, and they all ended up fingering themselves, enjoying massive orgasms. While they were sleeping, the Grey Lady, Helena Ravenclaw drifted through their rooms, smiling softly. The Castle's magic was already starting to work, soon they would begin the rituals, and all of Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore's works would be corrected. Maybe then, she and her killer could find peace.

Pausing as she entered the Champions room, she was pleased to see that one of her mother's ravens had already cleaved to him, the sorry that had engulfed her for so long was finally gone. Leaning down, she pressed her ghostly lips against Cho's forehead, “Sleep Sweet Child,” Helena whispered, before drifting out of the room.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Susan was still smiling from the dream when she woke up, wondering if Lavender was really as good with her tongue as she was in the dream?

Stretching, she kicked the covers off and stood up, idly scratching under her breasts. She wasn't surprised that Tonks wasn't there, her playmate from last night had told her she had to get up early for a staff meeting. She didn't envy Tonks at all, because she was probably going to encounter McGonagall in full Scottish mode for not telling the Headmistress that she and Harry, and probably Hermione, were lovers before she was hired.

Slipping into her shower shoes, she grabbed her shampoo and towel and opened the door, heading toward the shower area. It was easy to find, the sound of splashing water, and girl's laughter was echoing down the hallway. Grinning, she padded down the hall and through the open doorway. “Oh my! Much better than the Sett,” she murmured to herself as she took in the scene. 

It looked like everyone in the South Wing, except for Tonks, was standing under the showers, with Harry being washed by Cho, while Hermione was being tended to by the Patil Twins. Daphne and Tracey were washing each other, while Luna and Ginny were washing Fleur. Susan smirked at seeing that, other than Hermione, all of the girls in the shower were completely hairless. Not exactly a subtle show of dominance, but since she had absolutely no intention of shaving her dark red curls, she didn't exactly have a lot of room to talk. 

Looking closer, she blinked at the sight of Fleur, Ginny, Luna and Padma and Parvati all had the base of a plug clearly visible in their arses. She wondered how long it would be before Cho and all the others were wearing plugs? Probably not long, judging by how the girls were acting. 

Seeing Lavender standing by herself, watching Parvati and her sister as she finished her shower, Susan stepped into the shower and walked over to the busty blonde. Lavender looked up when she approached, but Susan didn't say anything, she just put her arms around the girl and lowered her face for a kiss. Lavender froze in surprise, but only for a brief instant, before she closed her eyes and moaned, opening her mouth to Susan's tongue. 

Susan enjoyed the feel of the girl pressed against her for a moment before breaking the kiss and stepping back, “Wash me, will you Lav? I had a pretty sweaty night with Tonks. Sure was fun though.”

Lavender didn't even blink, she just took the soap and shampoo and started washing her. Feeling eyes on her, she looked over to where Harry and Hermione were being washed, and saw the two of them smirking at her, and Hermione winked before she turned her attention back to the twins.

She had to admit, being washed, and having Lavender washing her hair was something she could easily get used to. She would have to train Hannah and Patty when Harry got them moved into the wing. She had written Hannah a note explaining that Harry would be talking to Professor Sprout about her and her sister moving to the South Wing, since there was a contract involved. Hannah had written back right away saying the she was 'licking' forward to it!

When Lavender was finished washing her, Susan leaned against the wall, spreading her legs slightly. The other girl just smiled and nodded, before lowering herself to the wet tile floor and put her hands on Susan's thighs, spreading them apart and moving in.

Five minutes later, Susan had the answer to the question that occurred to her when she woke up. Lavender was just as good at using her tongue in reality as she was in the dream. Lifting the unresistant blonde to her feet, Susan pressed her against the wall, kissing fiercely as she worked two fingers into Lavender's pussy. The girl was already so aroused, it only took a couple of minutes to have her crying out as she came, her pussy clenching around Susan's fingers, soaking them with her juices.

While she waited for Lavender to regain her senses, Susan looked around the room, and saw that Cho was kneeling in front of Harry, her head bobbing on his cock, while both Patils were taking turns licking Hermione. The other girls were watching, rubbing themselves, or, in the case of Daphne and Tracey, snogging happily under the water.

When Lavender's eyes cleared, Susan slipped her fingers from the girl and lifted them to the blonde's mouth. Lavender grinned, before opening her mouth and licking the fingers clean, placing a kiss on the tip of each finger as she cleaned it. Once she finished with the last finger, she grinned at Susan and said, “Well, good morning to you too, Susan, I see you have more in common with Harry and Hermione than the rest of us do, that should make things interesting.”

“I hope so, Harry and I talked for a while last night, and I'm not even slightly submissive, as Tonks found out last night, not that she was complaining. So, I don't know about you, but I could eat.” Pausing, she said, “And by the way, Lavender, while we are at home, call me Mistress Susan, understood?”

Lavender smiled widely and nodded, “Of course, Mistress Susan, as you desire. But yes, I could do with some food. You were delicious, but not very filling.”

Lavender's belly decided to express it's opinion, quite loudly, and the two of them, laughing, stepped out of the shower to get ready for the day.

The Great Hall  
Wednesday, September 2nd, 1998  
7:30 am

Lavender had walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Ginny and Parvati for breakfast, while Susan headed over to the Badger table. Hannah and Patty weren't there yet, but that wasn't a surprise, the two of them didn't like to get out of bed until they had to. She started putting some of her favorites on her plate, enjoying the relative quiet, although who knew how long that would last, especially with Ernie McMillan smarming around, trying to get her to agree to a contract. As if she would let that pompous arse get within touching distance! He might have been marginally acceptable if he'd been a second son and willing to take her name, but she'd be damned if she'd let the Bones name die. 

That was why she was so thrilled to get the notice from Gringotts on her birthday, especially seeing Harry's name as the other party. She may have preferred the touch of a woman, but she found Harry attractive, not just physically, but the way he demonstrated such incredible loyalty to Cedric by bringing him home to his parents. And then, with almost the entire school against him, he took tremendous risks to teach them to defend themselves in the DA.

Of course, when she agreed to the contract, she had no idea about all the other women who were involved with Harry, which just made her even happier about the whole situation. Speaking of the Devil, Harry was walking into the Hall, with Hermione by his side, the Potter crest displayed on her breast, with Cho on his other side. Hermione moved to sit at the Gryffindor table, joining Lavender, Ginny and Parvati, while Harry and Cho kept going toward the Staff Table. 

Susan had been curious why Cho was at Hogwarts, since she had graduated two years ago, but she was apprenticing under Professor Slughorn for a Mastery in Potions, so she would be sitting with the staff during meals. Harry stopped in front of Professor Sprout, speaking to her briefly, before her head of house looked up and waved for her to join them.

The three of them walked into the room they were in last night, and Professor Sprout smiled at her, “I understand congratulations are in order, Lady Bones?”

Susan smiled, she'd always been fond of the friendly woman, “Thank you, Professor. And yes, Harry and I are marrying under a line contract. Which is why I'm requesting that Hannah and Patty move in to the South Wing with us, the two of them have already accepted positions in the Bones family. And if I can get a written copy of the oaths that we took, because Patty wasn't old enough to be there, it would be helpful.”

The Professor nodded, “That won't be a problem, I'll have the elves move the two of them after classes this afternoon.” She suddenly grinned at the two of them, “I'm well aware, as are the rest of the staff, exactly what you will be doing in your rooms, and all I ask is that you make sure to let Hannah have enough time to study for her NEWTS. Patty did well enough in her OWLs last year, even with the disruptions, that she should have no problem keeping up with her work.”

Harry chuckled, “That won't be a problem, you've met my Lady Potter, haven't you? Do you honestly think that Hermione won't be cracking the whip to make sure all the homework gets done?”

Professor Sprout laughed, “Good point, I stand corrected. But, if that's all you needed, I'll let the Headmistress know that two more of my badgers will be leaving the Sett.”

With that, Harry and Susan headed back to their tables, and Professor Sprout went to talk to Professor McGonagall. Susan saw that Hannah and Patty had finally arrived, and she gave them a grin and a 'thumbs up' as she approached the table. She finished up her breakfast and chatted with the two girls about inconsequential things until Professor Sprout brought them their timetables. She smirked, the first class was DADA with Ravenclaw, this should be interesting, since she had shagged their new professor seventeen ways from Sunday last night, not that she was going to tell Hannah or Patty, they could find out for themselves when they moved into their rooms tonight.

DADA was a lot of fun, and Tonks did know her stuff. But that wasn't surprising, considering she'd been standing with Harry and the others facing down Voldemort at the Final Battle. It had actually been Voldemort's bone shattering curse that hit her, keeping her from being an active Auror while she recovered.

About the only annoyance was Ernie McMillan trying to talk to her, but even that had it's bright spot, because they had Herbology with Gryffindor, and Harry had noticed what Ernie was doing, as well as the fact that she wasn't happy about it. You could have heard a pin drop when Harry walked up behind Ernie and in a quiet voice, that still managed to fill the Greenhouse, ask 

“Heir McMillan, may I ask why you are bothering my wife? It's obvious that she does not desire your conversation, and a gentleman would have taken the hint.”

The bloody ponce turned as pale as a Malfoy when he turned around and saw Harry glaring at him. He tried to stutter something about not knowing they were married, and sounds that might have been an apology if you were feeling generous. McMillan scurried off with his tail between his legs, and didn't even look at her for the rest of the day!

The rest of the day was routine, almost like they hadn't had to suffer through that arsehole Snape and the Carrows the year before. There were no Slytherins throwing their weight around, and enduring the Cruciatus Curse during detentions, just normal classes and spending time with friends. 

Of course, she noticed Lavender watching her discretely a few times during the day, and wondered if the blonde was going to find herself in Mistress Susan's bed that night? Susan grinned, she knew that Hannah would be creaming her knickers at the idea, since Lavender's baps were almost as big as hers, and Hannah could spend hours worshiping them.

By the time they made it to dinner, the news of Ernie's smack-down, and the fact that she and Harry were married had spread throughout the school, and she had received quite a few congratulations, most fairly sincere, which she accepted warmly, but there were a couple that seemed a bit off, like the one from Pansy Parkinson. It wasn't that Parkinson was unpleasant, in fact, she was relatively friendly, but there was an undercurrent she didn't quite understand. Susan decided to review the memory with Daphne and Tracey when they got back to the rooms tonight, since they knew the girl a lot better than she did.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

The South Wing  
After Dinner

As she expected, Hannah and Patty's jaws dropped when they were escorted into their new home, since everybody, except Harry and Hermione had stripped to the skin, as soon as the door closed behind them. Patty recovered first, casually removing her clothing and, when she noticed the grooming of all the girls, pulled her wand and removed all the hair covering her, getting an approving look from Harry and Hermione both. 

Hannah, on the other hand, was so excited that Susan was almost expecting her to suddenly spurt blood from her nose like an Anime character, her eyes were so wide. Susan shook her head, spending time visiting with Megan and the other muggle-born over the summers had put some strange images in her head, and, while amusing, weren't really helpful right now.

“I told you that the dress code was unusual, didn't I? Go ahead and strip down, it will make things easier for you.” Hannah blinked, and, once she understood what Susan was saying, she nodded and started removing her clothes, although she did flinch when Susan cast the shaving charm. Putting her arm around the other girl, Susan led her and Patty to a couch where she explained the rules, including addressing her, Harry and Hermione as Master or Mistress respectively while they were in their home.

Standing, Susan gestured for the sisters to follow her, walking over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting, chatting quietly. Harry looked up when she approached and smiled, “Hello Lady Bones, bringing our Consort and Concubine over to introduce them? I know Hannah of course, and this must be Patty. Very nice, and they are already properly groomed.”

Susan smiled, “Yes, Lord Bones, this is Hannah, the family consort, and her sister Patty, the family concubine. I need to have a conversation with Daphne and Tracey, so I was hoping that you and Mistress Hermione would allow them to take up their duties.”

She noticed Hermione eyeing the two girls with a predatory grin, while Harry just nodded, “I think we can find something for them to do while you have your conversation. And, when you finish, Hermione and I will show you how we created the collars you noticed for our pets, they have some features you aren't aware of.”

“Thank you, husband, that would be appreciated.” Looking at Hannah and Patty, she nodded, and Hannah knelt down in front of Harry, reaching for his belt, while Patty moved in front of Hermione, licking her lips eagerly.

Walking over to where Daphne and Tracey were chatting with Luna and Ginny, she said, “Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Daphne and Tracey for a few minutes.” 

Luna nodded politely and took Ginny's hand, leading her over to the Patil Twins. Daphne looked at her with a grin and said, “So how can we help you Susan, or is it Mistress Susan?”

Smiling slightly, “Mistress Susan is fine, girls. Now, I need the two of you to join me in my room to watch the memory of a conversation I had earlier. You've both been trained to see things differently that I was, and I need your insight.”

When the three of them were in her room, Susan unlocked the cabinet and levitated the rune covered bowl, setting it on her desk. Tracey whistled softly, “Wow! I didn't know anybody in the school had a Pensieve.” She froze, “Oh, was that your Aunt's, Mistress Susan? I'm sorry for your loss.”

Susan managed to keep her face calm, but even after all this time, losing Auntie still hurt. Managing to nod, she said “Thank you, Tracey. And yes, it belonged to my Aunt.” Concentrating on the memory of the conversation, she pulled the silvery strand from her temple and placed it in the carved stone basin.

“Now, this is a conversation I had with Pansy Parkinson earlier, and something was a little off in how she was acting. Let me know if you can pick up what message she is trying to send me please.”

Joining the two girls in the memory, she watched them for their reactions, and was surprised that the two of them seemed amused by what they were watching. When the memory was over, she turned to Daphne and said, “Okay, can you tell me why you found the conversation funny? I obviously missed the humor.”

Daphne was still grinning but said “Sorry Mistress, it wasn't that you missed anything, it's just that you don't know Pansy the way Tracey, Millie and I do. Parkinson is jealous as hell of you! It was an open secret in the Slytherin dorms that Pansy absolutely despised Draco, and did everything she could think of to get the ferret to call off the betrothal that Lucius had negotiated with her father. Add that to the fact that the girl is head over tits for Master Harry, and you can understand why she was jealous, even though she tried to hide it.”

Susan nodded, that would explain things. “Interesting, but, you say she wants Master Harry? Not just Harry?”

Tracey shook her head, “No Mistress, Pansy definitely dreams of kneeling before Master Harry. She's shared her fantasies for years when the four of us played together. One of her favorites was offering herself to Master during the Yule Ball, while the ferret was watching, and then stripping down and letting him have her in front of everybody.”

Susan grinned, “That would have put a bunch of knickers in a twist, wouldn't it? I'll need to talk to Harry about her, so he's aware of the situation. But I can do that later, I've got a better idea how we can spend some time.” Standing, she strips out of her robes and underwear before sitting on the edge of the bed. The girls don't need to be told what to do, as Daphne kneels in front of her, and Tracey starts worshiping Mistress Susan's breasts.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Susan was fully dressed when she walked out of her room later, followed by Daphne and Tracey, who were smiling softly. The two were still slightly wet from the bath, but Mistress had been pleased by the way they washed her, so they were content. They walked down the hall to the room they were sharing, they had a Charms essay to work on.

Looking around the main room, Susan saw that Hannah and Patty were in a daisy chain with the Patils, while Fleur and Cho were kneeling, arse to arse as they shared an anal dildo, and Master Harry and Mistress Hermione were shagging Luna and Ginny, who were side by side, snogging as they were taken. Lavender was laying on the carpet as Tonks lay between her thighs, using her mouth to drive the girl crazy. Susan considered walking over and straddling Lavender's face, but she was quite satisfied at the moment, there would be time for that later.

She waited patiently for Harry to finish with Luna, not wanting to interrupt, and after a few minutes, he pulled out of Luna's arse, and the girl whirled around to take him in her mouth, swallowing everything.

When Luna finished licking him clean and tucking his cock back in his trousers, Susan said, “Can I talk to you for a minute? I just learned something you might be interested in.”

Harry looked intrigued, and walked over to her, taking a seat on an open couch. When she told him about the conversation with Pansy, and what Daphne and Tracey told her, he grinned. “That is interesting, since I still have to find a wife for the Peverell family. And it sounds like she's already got the proper attitude. I'll have to take some time to talk to her, and see if her skills are equal to her attitude. If they are, we can move her in with us. I feel a little sorry for Millicent though, that would leave her the only girl in the dorm.”

Susan shook her head, “I wouldn't, from what Daphne said, she's in a serious relationship with one of the girls in the normal Seventh year, so the two of them probably appreciate the privacy.”

He shrugged, “Fair enough, but I said that I'd tell you about the collars that our pets are wearing. They have a couple of really interesting features...”

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Time Passes  
September 2nd, 1998 – September 22nd, 1998

Things soon fell into a routine as they got used to being back at school. There was a bit of annoyance when the word got out about the problem with Dark Magic in the wards, and how several daughters of the Sacred 28 were performing rituals to deal with it. That stirred up a bunch of letters from angry fathers to the girls, but with Harry being able to assure them that the girls were being given positions in his families, that died down very quickly. The Headmistress issued a statement, supported by the Department of Mysteries about the Dark Magic, and once the sheep were told that it was being dealt with, without them having to do anything, the nonsense faded away.

Inside the group, Hannah and Patty were fitting in very well, and so was Pansy surprisingly enough. It had taken several of the girls by surprise when Master Harry had led Pansy into the room with a leash attached to her collar, and then he vanished her robe, leaving her naked in front of everyone. He had tugged on her leash, and Pansy had lowered herself to her hands and knees and crawled over to Mistress Hermione and asked to serve her.

Susan wasn't surprised to see that the girl had a plug in her rear, but the bright red hand prints on both arse cheeks was interesting. It seemed that the girl had to take a spanking before being allowed to join them. That would have been fun to watch, maybe she should put Lavender over her knee?

The next night, Lady Helena and the Bloody Baron had floated into the room and went over the details of the mini-rituals they would be doing in the lead up to the first ritual. The mini-rituals were actually easy enough to do, it just required them to concentrate on releasing a bit of their magic as they were orgasming, and most of the girls already had experience with that due to the exercises they learned to deal with the changes magical puberty caused.

When they started describing the first major ritual, Susan was thrilled that she would be the focus, because it would be the first time that she actually had sex with Harry! She understood why he wanted to wait, to avoid the chance of the Power Imbalance changing her personality, but it was still frustrating watching him shagging all the other girls, he even had Hermione a couple of times, which was really interesting, since he didn't even try to dominate her.

At least she had the other girls to keep her satisfied, but she was still eager to finally feel what the others were enjoying. 

The ritual would start with her actually using her mouth to make four other girls cum, one from each of the houses, while the rest of the girls would be chanting, and then Harry would take her in all three holes, cumming each time. One he had finished, the girls would end the chant, and if done properly, there would be a release of magic into the wards.

To prepare for the ritual, she'd actually gone to Hermione for help, and the other girl had used a living dildo to let her practice using her mouth on Harry, since she'd only ever sucked one boy, and Justin was nowhere near as big as Harry.

There were also conversations between Master Harry and several of the girls, as they discussed what family they would be joining, and in what position. Lavender had been excited to be Lady Gryffindor, although she teased Daphne, who was to become the Lady Slytherin,with Tracey as the Slytherin Consort. Cho was to be the wife for the Prince Family, which Susan wasn't familiar with, until she heard the story of the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry presented Cho with the potions book.

Pansy was almost in tears when Harry invited her to take up the Ladyship for the Peverell family, since her family had been one of those, like the Lovegoods, who had been searching for information about the Deathly Hallows for generations.

Over the next couple of weeks, three more girls joined them, but two of them were already Hermione's concubines. She knew one of them, Penelope Clearwater, who was Head Girl during her third year, and a girl who had been in Slytherin named Agatha Rookwood. Pansy, Daphne and Tracey had all been thrilled when Agatha showed up, but they had a bit of adjustment when Mistress Hermione insisted that they address her as 'Pretty Girl', even though Agatha seemed to really like the name. 

The third girl to join them was Daphne's sister Astoria, who Daphne asked Harry to offer the concubine position to. It took some negotiation with Cyrus Greengrass, but Astoria would keep the Greengrass name, and any children would continue the Greengrass name. Astoria was the same age as Patty, and the two of them were soon extremely close, usually playing together if they weren't needed to serve Master Harry or their two Mistresses.

All in all, it was an incredibly enjoyable way to start the school year.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
South Wing  
Wednesday, September 23rd, 1998  
7:00 pm

Finally the day was here! Susan had been struggling to concentrate all day, thinking about what was going to happen that night. She wasn't the only one, of course, she'd seen Ginny, Luna, Tracey and Hannah looking distracted at different times during the day, and knew they were just as excited as she was.

They all made sure they were early for dinner, because they needed to be finished and back in their quarters by six o'clock, to be ready to start at exactly 7:14 when the sun finished setting. When she and the four girls that were participating arrived, they were taken to the master bath, where Pansy, Lavender, Patty and Cho bathed them, using the ritual oils. She and Harry were in a separate tub, with Fleur taking care of Harry and Penelope washing her.

By seven o'clock they were prepared, and Fleur and Penny hurried to get the needed runes painted on their bodies on time, while the six of them walked into the center of the ritual circle they had prepared.

Harry sat in the center of the circle and Susan stood beside him, while the four girls took their places surrounding them, it was 7:12 pm. Taking a deep breath, Susan watched as the tempus spell slowly changed to 7:13, and then, an eternity later, to 7:14 pm. The rest of the girls started chanting softly, and she moved to Ginny, who was grinning in anticipation, and knelt down, pulling the girl into a kiss. 

She could feel magic gathering around them, waiting eagerly as she deepened the kiss, her hands caressing Ginny's breasts and teasing her nipples. The girl squirmed at the touch, her mouth opening to Susan's tongue, sucking on it happily. When she broke the kiss, Susan lowered Ginny onto her back, leaning over her and sucking on her throat, while she moved one hand down and started stroking Ginny's hairless quim. 

Ginny moaned, spreading her legs in invitation, and Susan started kissing her way down the girl's body, taking time to tease the tight nipples with her lips and tongue, before moving her face between Ginny's thighs. Blowing softly over her lips, Susan stuck out her tongue and licked up the gathered juices, letting them rest on her tongue as she tasted another girl for the first time in ages. 

She had used her mouth on girls in the past, when Heidi and Maxine had seduced her during the Tri-Wizard, but as she learned to take control of her lovers, it was usually the other girl who used her mouth. The girls still got plenty of pleasure as Susan used her fingers and toys on them, but it was very rare that they deserved her tongue.

She still remembered what to do of course, and started sucking on Ginny's lips, enjoying the sighs of pleasure from the younger girl. Susan slipped her tongue between the swollen lips, teasing the inner walls with soft touches, before brushing her clit. Ginny jerked and cried out at the contact, her hands coming down to grip Susan's hair, holding her in place.

Normally Susan would have objected to Ginny trying to take control, but she was enjoying the way the girl reacted too much to worry about it. Moving her hand, she worked a single finger into Ginny's pussy, feeling her tightening and then adding a second and third finger, pumping slowly as she licked. 

Susan let her mind drift as her body acted on it's own, she was feeling the magic around them getting stronger, and she was getting a sense of approval, of pleasure at what she was doing. She hadn't realized that magic could react like that, that it had an intelligence, but she could worry about that later, she just wanted to enjoy the way it was making her feel.

She basked in the feeling of approval, her fingers and tongue continuing to pleasure Ginny, until she was surprised by the girl crying out and her mouth was suddenly full of juices. Susan blinked back to reality, swallowing quickly, and continued to lick softly, letting Ginny recover.

Susan felt a brief pulse of magic hit her, sending tingles of pleasure through her body, and she felt energized. Pulling back from Ginny, she moved to Hannah, who was almost bouncing in place she was so excited.

Giving her long time lover a grin, she pulled Hannah into a kiss, letting her taste Ginny's juices. Susan kissed her deeply, her hands touching Hannah the way the girl enjoyed, before lowering her down to the floor. Hannah was already soaking wet, and Susan chuckled, knowing the girl was really going to enjoy this!

She could hear the chanting still going, just at the edge of her hearing, but then she noticed that Ginny's voice had joined the chanting, which was a surprise, since they weren't included in the ritual. Living her face, she saw that Ginny was upright, her eyes glowing with magic as her voice rang out in the chant. Seeing that she wasn't in any distress, Susan just accepted that magic had pulled her into the ritual and went back to licking Hannah.

It didn't take any time at all to get Hannah to the edge, since she had watched how Patty licked her sister multiple times since she took the girls as her lovers, and, when Susan could tell that the feelings were getting close to overwhelming, she pulled her fingers from Hannah's clutching pussy and moved one of them between the cheeks of Hannah's bum. 

Rubbing the ring with the tip of her finger, Susan wanted to laugh at the way Hannah jerked her hips off the floor, wanting more contact. She had learned early on that Hannah absolutely loved having something in her bottom, which all of them quickly picked up on. It was a rare evening that Hannah didn't have a living dildo, a different toy, or Master Harry's cock spearing her arse and making her soak the bedding with her juices. Naturally Hannah had to clean up the mess with her tongue, which got her worked up again. 

Pressing her finger into Hannah's tight ring, Susan started lashing her clit with her tongue before locking her lips around the nub. Pushing her finger deep into Hannah's bum, she sucked quickly on the girl's clit, bracing herself for the explosion.

She wasn't disappointed, Hannah jerked nearly upright, before falling back, babbling incoherently as she filled Susan's mouth. Sliding her finger out, she wiped it on Hannah's leg as she moved back, leaving Hannah to enjoy herself.

The magic touched her again, and Susan shuddered with the touch of pleasure, and gasped as she felt another jolt of energy. It felt like the magic was getting excited, eager to continue, so she moved to Tracey, who was watching her with amusement, but also anticipation, the way she was rubbing her thighs together.

As Susan moved to the Slytherin girl, she felt the magic touching her, filling her, until it actually took over her body. She felt the beginnings of panic, but calmed when she 'heard' magic saying, “Relax daughter, you've done your part, let us help you. You'll need your energy to enjoy the Champion.”

With that, everything faded away, and Susan felt like she was falling asleep.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Sometime later, Susan wasn't sure, she became aware of herself, and she saw Luna shuddering, a wide smile on her face and tears running down her face as she enjoyed her release. She heard Hannah and Tracey's voice joining Ginny in the chanting, and sat back, wondering just how people had missed the fact that magic was actually aware. It was something to talk to the Ravens and Hermione about, she was sure they would love something to research. 

Licking her lips, Susan enjoyed the taste of Luna before turning to face Harry, who was staring at her intently, his hand stroking his cock, already looking painfully hard. Without saying anything, she moved toward him, her mouth already open. When she reached him, she took his hand away and lowered her face to his shaft, licking him from the base to the head, before taking him in her mouth. She could tell that, as aroused as he was, it wouldn't take long from Harry to cum, but at least he would recover very quickly, so she could finally get what she'd been wanting since signing the contract.

Taking him deep in her mouth, she was briefly grateful for Hermione making sure that her toy was at least close to Harry's size, otherwise she'd be choking right now. Susan fondled his balls with one soft hand, her other stroking the part of him that wasn't in her mouth. She pulled back until just the head was in her mouth, sucking smoothly, before start to hum as she took him back into her mouth. She kept sucking him, enjoying the sounds he was making for a few minutes, until she heard his breathing getting ragged. That, and the way his balls were starting to tighten told her that he was about to cum.

Susan had no worries about swallowing, since all of the girls swore that his cum actually tasted sweet, so she pulled back again, just keeping the head in her mouth, and wrapped her hands around his shaft, moving quickly. She had pulled back just in time, because, with a strangled moan, he swelled in her mouth and she felt his hot seed hitting her tongue. Swallowing quickly, she felt the second shot start to fill her mouth, so she released him, tilting her head back so his cum rolled down her throat. Pointing his head at her mouth, she opened wide, showing the last blast landing on her tongue before she swallowed.

Looking up, she saw the smile on his face, and felt a burst of pride that she'd been able to take everything he had. She started to lick him, cleaning him up, but he was already getting hard, and she wondered if she was going to be able to handle him? 

Before she knew it, he had her laying on her back, her legs over his shoulders as he loomed over her, his cock rubbing against her open lips. She barely had time to blink and he was inside her, his shaft stretching her, and sending tingles of pleasure as his cock brushed her walls.

He was staring into her eyes as he moved, and she felt she could get lost in eyes, but then he surprised her, brushing his hand across her mouth and suddenly her mouth was clean, and even tasting of mint! She had no idea he could do wandless controlled magic like that, and the mouth cleaning charm wasn't supposed to have a taste, but it was nice. She didn't have time to think about it as his mouth came crashing down on hers, kissing her passionately, his tongue running across her lips until she opened her mouth and allowed him entry.

She did her best to move against him, moving her legs so they were wrapped around his waist as she kissed him, lifting her hips off the flooring, pulling him deeper into her body. He pulled back, still kissing her, and then slid forward, burying his cock in her pussy. She gasped into his mouth as he filled her, feeling the pleasure already building deep in her core. She hadn't been expecting it to make her feel so damned good, not right away. She was looking forward to enjoying herself, but the way his magic was pulsing through her, she was going to cum, and cum soon! 

She did her best to hold back, wanting to enjoy the feeling as long as possible, but then he reached between them and started rubbing her pussy, his fingers brushing against her clit, and it was all over, the pleasure that had been filling her body pulled together in her pussy and then exploded, sending her blasting through the ceiling, and floating through the hallways of the school. 

She idly wondered why the castle ghosts were circling the glowing stone, but before she could get a closer look she was pulled away, finding herself in the staff quarters. It was certainly eye opening, she had no idea that Professor Vector was so close to Professor Babbling and Sinestra. It did look like fun, though.

Sometime later, she found herself back in the South Wing, and floated down into her body again. Opening her eyes, she saw Harry looking down at her, a smile on his face. If she could have formed words, it would have been something like 'Wow!' but she just smiled back, and lay back, enjoying the shivers of bliss still coursing through her.

It was no surprise that Harry was hard again, so she rolled over on her belly, reaching back to hold herself open. She was a little nervous about taking him in her arse, since she'd never had anything bigger than a finger back there, but from watching him with all the other girls she knew that he would make sure she enjoyed the feeling. Susan felt his finger brush against her ring, and then it relaxed, what seemed like a warm breeze flooding her channel, and then liquid coated her. 'so that's what the preparation spells feel like. Nice, very nice,' she thought, before the thick bulb pressed against her hole, and she braced herself for the pain. 

It didn't hurt at all! Sure, the stretching felt odd, but then he was inside her rear, and it felt good, different, but good! She tried to move back, to take him deeper, but he was leaning over her keeping her from moving much. She lay there, feeling him pulling out and sliding back, his hips slapping against her arse, trying to make words, to urge him on, but all she could do was moan softly. 

But then, he reached around her, lifting her in the air as he pumped, one hand stroking her pussy, and the other fondling her tits, magic sparking from his fingers into her nipples, making them crinkle tightly. The waves of pleasure were building again, and she was really looking forward to another climax like the last one. Hell, the way he was making her feel, she wouldn't mind submitting once in a while! She could feel the pleasure pulling together, and braced herself, when he shocked her by sending his magic directly into her clit!

She could vaguely feel Harry's cock swelling in her arse, and his cum flooding her, but that wasn't important, it seemed like every orgasm she'd ever experienced was hitting her at once, and she was screaming her happiness to the universe. The waves of ecstasy filled her body, and she heard herself starting to chant with all the others, until everything was too much, and the world went black.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Wet, she felt wet, wet and warm. Why did she feel wet? Struggling to focus, Susan cracked open her eyes, and winced at the light, but then she heard a girl's voice in front of her. Forcing her eyes open, she saw Lavender's smiling face in front of her, and she realized she was in a bathtub.

“Welcome back, Mistress Susan, you've been visiting your Happy Place for a while now. Master told Tonks and I to help clean you up and get you ready for bed.”

Susan nodded slowly, “Bed, bed sounds good. But wow! What an experience, and you do that all the time? How do you stand it?”

She heard Tonks chuckle from behind her, and she noticed that her back was being washed. 

“Oh, you get used to it pretty quick, but, from what I could tell, between the magic flying around, things were a hell of a lot more intense than normal. When you came for the last time, your magic came bursting out, hitting everyone in the room, before flying out through the walls. All of us blacked out for a couple of minutes, but then Lady Helena came floating in, a wide smile on her face, and said that it worked, and we would notice the difference in the morning. But don't be surprised if you feel a little drained when you wake up, you'll need to let your magic replenish itself through the day from what the ghost told us.”

Susan smiled, “I'll keep that in mind, but, I think I'm clean enough, let's get to bed.”

She was asleep in minutes, Tonks and Lavender cuddled up next to her, and she completely forgot the strange way the magic behaved.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY TITLE: Harry's Year of Unintentional Conquests**

**PART:** 03 of ??

 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)

 **DISTRIBUTION:** Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, FF.Net, Archive of Our Own, HPFFA

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.

**SUMMARY:** Post War, Hogwarts is suffused with Dark Magic and it needs a series of Rituals to remove it. What will the effect of the Rituals have on Harry and the Witches chosen to help him?

**FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster

 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Multi

 **RATING:** NC-17

 **WORD COUNT:** <7,774>

 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story? For the background of Harry and Hermione, it would help if you'd read Hermione's Summer of Conquest.

 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

**AUTHORS NOTES:** A slightly AU sequel to Hermione's Summer of Conquest, because Tonks never got involved with Remus. 

**CASTING NOTES:** Fleur Delacour is played by Model Rhian Sugden

Padma and Parvati Patil are played by Model Courtnie Quinlan

Susan Bones is played by Leanna Decker

Lavender Brown is played by Model Danielle Sellers

Daphne Greengrass is played by Alexandra Daddario

Tracey Davis is played by Model Nicola Paul

Pansy Parkinson is played by Model Melissa Clarke

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_**South Wing** _

_**Thursday, September 24** _ _**th** _ _**, 1998** _

_**6:00 am** _

Harry woke up right on time, to the feeling of Cho's mouth sucking him. It was the normal way he and Hermione had woken up since they moved into their new home. Cho and Fleur would always wake them by using their mouths, no matter who the girl's spent the night with, or what girls had spent the night with him and Hermione.

They had enjoyed Daphne and Astoria the night before, the girls playing with each other before joining the two of them in bed. From the sounds he was hearing, the two of them were enjoying each other again while Fleur was serving Hermione. Forcing his eyes open, he looked down at Cho and gave her a smile, the devotion in his slave's eyes clear even with his lousy vision.

Hermione was moaning as Fleur brought her closer to the edge, and he could feel his balls starting to tighten, so he relaxed and let Cho enjoy her morning treat. She swallowed almost everything, holding the last of his cum in her mouth to share with Fleur. By this time he had put his glasses on, and even after seeing it so often, the sight of his girls snogging was still one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen. From talking to Hermione, she thought the same thing, although she had a preference for watching Parvati and Padma cleaning her juices off each other's faces, which he enjoyed as well.

Sliding out of the bed, he and the girls moved to the shower to get the day started, he was a little curious to see what effect last nights ritual had on the castle. The amount of sex that had been going on in the South Wing since they moved in had kept the worst of the darkness away, although it was still noticeable in the rest of the castle.

Once they were all washed, and the girls had shaved themselves, they dressed and grabbed their books for the day. As they were leaving, he heard Pansy giggling about something, and he shared an amused look with Hermione at the change in the former Bitch Queen of Slytherin.

Ever since she had joined them, she was a lot more likable, having dropped the mask she wore. Of course, the fact that she got her daily spanking from him, Hermione, or Mistress Susan, following by a buggering had a lot to do with Pansy's new attitude. Pansy was the first of the girls who got pleasure from being spanked, but Patty and Cho had also discovered they enjoyed it as well. But Cho enjoyed even heavier sensations, and so one of the open bedrooms now had bondage frames, as well as crops and floggers.

All of the girls had wanted to experience the sensation, and now Cho had Luna, Ginny, and Lavender for company when she was dancing to the crop. It made for an enjoyable way to relax after homework was finished.

Opening the door to the castle, he stepped out, flanked by his wives, and they led the way down to the Great Hall. The difference was immediately obvious as they walked out, the castle walls seemed cleaner, and the armor was shining. Even the scenes in the paintings seemed brighter and sunnier. The changes were even more apparent the closer they got to the Great Hall, all of the students, even the Slytherins were smiling, and there were even a few cheerful tunes being sung by a group of muggle-born. Well, he assumed they muggle-born, he doubted that any of the purebloods would be familiar with Life Of Brian.

With a grin, he started singing softly, “Some things in life are bad, They can really make you mad,

Other things just make you swear and curse, When you're chewing on life's gristle

Don't grumble, give a whistle, And this'll help things turn out for the best

And

Always look on the bright side of life, Always look on the light side of life...”

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, before she grinned and started singing along, joined by Pretty Girl, Fleur, Hannah, and Patty, as they walked through the doors of the Hall for breakfast. The rest of the girls were looking at them in confusion, and he just said, "It's a muggle song, we'll explain later."

Taking seats at the Slytherin table this morning, the Bloody Baron gave them something approximating a pleasant smile as they ate, and the Grey Lady was almost cheerful as she greeted them. The strangest thing though was seeing Filch smiling at the students, something that he didn't think was possible.

That was just the start of one of the more relaxed days he'd spent in the castle, even Professor McGonagall was less starchy than normal during Transfiguration class.

If the changes were that noticeable after just one of the rituals, Harry wondered if he'd even recognize the school by the time they were finished?

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

_**Time Passes** _

_**September 24** _ _**th** _ _**– December 21** _ _**st** _ _**, 1998** _

Pansy grinned at Ginny and Hannah as she practiced the moves Penny had shown her during the dance classes. She would never have imagined how much fun 'pole dancing' could be, it was something that a proper pureblood daughter would never even consider. At least according to her parents, but since their status had dropped considerably after her father attempted to create a monopoly in potions ingredients was exposed, Pansy didn't really care for their opinion. But ever since she had heard Ginny and the Patil's talking about it, she'd been curious, and finally asked Master's permission to learn what they were doing. He was happy to agree, and she had her first lesson that afternoon.

She had been taking lessons in the Room of Requirement every day that Penny was in the castle, and Penny said that she would be ready to dance at the Stag over the Yule Break. Pansy was very tempted to have pictures taken and sent to her father, as well as smuggling them into Azkaban to make Draco even more miserable. And she would sign the letter to her father with her soon to be married name, just to rub salt in the wound of her being betrothed to a half-blood. And the fact that she was betrothed to Lord Peverell meant that socially she outranked the minor house of Parkinson was just the whipped cream on the chocolate cake as far as she was concerned!

She still had a hard time believing all the changes in her life since Master Harry had approached her after her last class at the beginning of September. She was fairly certain she hadn't done anything to offend him or Mistress Hermione, but when he had told her to follow him, she did what he wanted. She had been a bit nervous when he opened the door to an unused classroom and closed and locked the door behind them.

But then he released a little bit of his magic, and she found herself fumbling with the buttons on her robes as she lowered herself to her knees. Before she knew it, she was kneeling there wearing nothing but her soaked knickers and her stockings, and he smiled at her.

“Well, that answers my first question,” Master Harry chuckled. “I was told that you desired nothing more than to serve Master Harry, is that true?”

There was only one answer Pansy could give, not only was she on the verge of cumming just from the touch of his magic, but she had dreamed of being in this position since she had felt his magic the Night of the Dementors. “Yes Master, I've longed for you to claim me for several years now, but while I was trapped in the contract with Draco, I couldn't approach you.”

“I will give you what you want, but you have to understand that you have done things in the past that require correction. If you take your correction like a proper slave, I will allow you to serve me. Do you accept my offer?”

She bowed her head submissively, all of the things she had said to Master Harry and his friends rising to the front of her memory, and she knew that she deserved what was going to happen.”

“Yes Master, I will accept your correction for my misdeeds.”

Before she even realized what was happening, she found herself gagged with her wet knickers and bent over the teacher's desk, her legs spread and tied to the feet of the desk and her wrists bound behind her back. Then Master started spanking her with his bare hand, the blows landing all over her arse, and the pain was incredible! But then, his fingers started stroking her cunt between blows, and the pain turned to pleasure, and she tried to move back, to get his fingers inside her. That was a mistake, because Master's hand slapped her right on her pussy, the sting bringing tears of pain to her eyes.

She had no idea how long he spanked her, but by the end, the pleasure was far greater than the pain, and she was whining around her knickers, wanting him to take her, to fuck her like the slave she was, her pussy, her arse, her mouth, she didn't care how he wanted to take his pleasure, she just needed him to claim her!

Eventually, he untied her legs and moved her so she was kneeling in front of him. As soon as he pulled the gag from her mouth, she knew what he wanted, and she held her mouth open for him to use. His cock felt glorious as he slid between her lips, and she sucked him with all the skill and enthusiasm she had, far more than Draco or Snape had ever experienced.

She hoped that he was going to give her his cum to swallow, but instead, he pulled out and moved behind her, shoving her down so her tits were rubbing against the floor. His fingers shoved into her pussy, getting them wet, and then she felt his finger pressing against her arse. She braced herself for the pain, but then she felt his magic flooding her, and she relaxed, lubricant coating the inside of her tightest hole.

Pansy had far more experience being buggered than she wanted, all of the Slytherin girls who survived Snape did, but this was the first time she actually got pleasure out of it! Master Harry had made sure she was prepared and relaxed and other than a strange fullness, the main thing she felt was excitement at being able to submit to her Master so well.

The rest of that afternoon and evening had been a blur, other than her feeling of happiness when Master had put his collar around her throat. She tried to forget the way she had acted before Master claimed her, that girl wasn't very nice because she was miserable all the time. Master Harry's Pansy was much happier, and she actually had friends now!

The fact that she and Ginny had become friends was one of the biggest changes in her new life, but she couldn't imagine a day spent without a giggle and gossip session with the fiery redhead. Of course, the two of them usually ended up tongue deep in each other by the time they were done gossiping just made her feel closer to the girl.

The two of them had even worked out a routine where they danced together, removing each other's costumes in time to the music, and ending with the two of them having sex on the stage. They wouldn't be doing that part of the routine at the Stag, unless Master told them to, of course. Otherwise, they would save it for the performances they did for the rest of the South Wing residents.

She was working on her leaps to capture the pole between her thighs today and had been at it for almost an hour when the alarm Penny had set interrupted them. Checking the time, it was nearly time for dinner, so she and Ginny joined Hannah and Patty in washing Penelope in the huge tub the room had created.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

Hannah sighed as the scented oils soothed her muscles, she absolutely adored the dance lessons but they were hard work! The effort was worth it though, seeing how Mistress Susan adored the way her body was firming up. And she and Patty were even closer now since her sister had joined her in the lessons. Granted, Patty mainly joined them so she could participate in the 'cool down' sessions, where all the girls soaked in the tub and, after washing and serving Penny, played mix and match until it was time to leave the room.

Penny was floating in the middle of the tub, with Pansy and Ginny using their bodies to wash their teacher, and Hannah was rubbing the shampoo into Penny's hair while Patty was massaging her feet and legs. Hannah was slightly jealous of Patty's position because she would be the first of them to get her mouth on Penny's sweet pussy, showing just how much they appreciated her efforts.

Today it was just the four of them, Padma, Parvati, and Luna all had essays they needed to finish, otherwise, they would have been on the stage as well. Master Harry, Mistress Susan as well as Mistress Hermione were very firm that all their schoolwork was done before they did anything else, which was an amazing incentive since all the girls loved the orgasms they were enjoying on a daily basis. And their grades had all improved beyond belief!

She knew that at least some of the professors could guess the reason for the improvement, based on the knowing look Professor Sprout and Professor Sinestra gave them, but Hannah didn't care, she was serving her Mistress and her Master, and they were pleased with her, so who cares what anybody else thought?

Susan had been her Mistress for years, ever since the night of the Yule Ball, and they had seduced Patty over the Spring break, not that it took much seducing, her younger sister had her knickers off and was kneeling between Mistress Susan's thighs at just a look. That was the first time she had sex with her sister, but the two of them had been sharing a bed as often as possible ever since.

It had been a shock when Mistress received the contract notification from Gringotts, but all three of them were thrilled to discover who it was with. Hannah had been attracted to Harry for almost as long as she'd been devoted to Mistress, and the knowledge that she would get to serve both of them had her fingering herself to a massive climax before using her mouth on Mistress to help her celebrate.

Hannah had been disappointed that they only wanted one witch from Hufflepuff for the ritual, otherwise, she would have volunteered along with Mistress, but receiving the message later that night made her feel a lot better. And when she and Patty were escorted into their new home, and she got a look at all the naked girls who were serving Master Harry, she almost passed out from excitement. As far as she was concerned life just couldn't get any better than that!

She had just finished washing Penny's hair, and Ginny and Pansy were each sucking on the older girl's nipples when Penny moaned loudly. Looking down, she saw Patty with her mouth between Penny's thighs, licking furiously. They had all learned how Penny liked being licked, and their teacher was always happy to return the favor. After all, she wore Mistress Hermione's collar, so they were all equal.

After Patty had made her cum, they switched around, and it was Ginny's turn to use her mouth. All four of them got to use their mouths on Penny before they left the room, and Hannah was still smiling hours later.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_**Monday, December 21** _ _**st** _ _**, 1998** _

Cho had been smiling from the moment she woke up, today was going to be glorious! She'd been looking forward to being the focus of tomorrow's ritual for weeks and so had Daphne, Padma, Parvati, and Patty, but then Master made her even happier last night. He told her that they were going to Gringotts today to make her his wife officially, even though she didn't need the title, it was nice to have. She was perfectly happy to be Master's slave, but the Prince family had a seat on the Wizengamot so taking the name made sense to accomplish what Master and Mistress Hermione wanted to do.

Master had already told Professor Slughorn that she wouldn't be available after lunch, which didn't make the old walrus happy, but he was too frightened of Master to complain. It was too bad that Slughorn was the only available Potions Master that was willing to take her on as an apprentice, the bigotry against her background was still rampant, but Master and Mistress were working on changing that. Maybe by the time she was ready to take an apprentice, it would be different?

Putting the thought aside, she checked the ingredients for the first year Slytherin Gryffindor class and made sure the instructions on how to prepare each item were clear and legible on the board behind her. She would go over each point in her lecture, but some people did better if they could read the instructions as well.

It had been surprisingly easy to put together her lessons for the beginning students. All she did was write down what she wished had been covered in each lesson, and then covered it. Cho didn't think it was possible to hate Snape more than she already did for what the man had done to Master and her sister slaves, but after watching one of the walrus' lessons, she hated him even more for destroying so many student's career choices.

She had been thrilled when Master had used the Resurrection Stone (after swearing her to secrecy) to bring back Snape's shade, and she got to see the tortures he was enduring and knew that he was finally getting what he deserved.

The door to the classroom opened, pulling her from her memories, and she moved to the front of the room, standing beside the blackboard as the students took their seats. Precisely at 8:30, she used her wand to close the door and started her lecture.

The morning passed quickly, and as soon as her last class ended, Master was waiting at the door to the classroom, and they headed out of the castle. As ordered, she had left her knickers and bra behind when she dressed that morning, and when they were outside the Hogwarts' Wards, Master pulled her into his arms and apparated the two of them to Diagon Alley.

The meeting with the Goblins was short and all business, ten minutes after being shown to Bloodspike's office, the two of them were soaking their hands in the essence of Murtlap, and the contract was being filed at the Ministry. The goblin had the Lady of House Prince ring waiting for them, and she walked out of the bank wearing it on her finger.

Cho thought that Master would take her back to the castle so he could enjoy her, but instead, she followed him to Madame Malkin's. When they were inside, the woman presented her with several new robes, all with the Prince coat of arms on their left breast. Master had her put one of the robes on, and called an elf to take the rest of the robes, and the one she had been wearing, back to her room in the South Wing.

She had been thrilled with Master's gift to her and was anxious to show her appreciation. Fortunately, he understood her need and took her out of the shop and into an alley next to the building. She thought he would have her kneeling down in the alley, and found the thought of possibly being caught strangely exciting, but instead, they kept walking until they came to an area she'd never seen before, with signs reading 'Horizon Alley'.

Master must have seen her confusion, because he smiled and said, “Horizon Alley is where the sexually oriented businesses are located. You have to be of age to even see the entrance, so it's not surprising you weren't aware of it. I only found out about it after Voldemort was killed, and I discovered a letter from my godfather, leaving me his flat that is on the alley.”

She was looking around in awe at the different businesses, especially Justine's Toy Box, which had a painting of a collar and cuffs on the sign. Master chuckled, “I'll bring you back next month for your birthday, my sweet slave. We don't have the time to visit right now, we have another appointment in a couple of hours.”

Master kept walking until he came to a set of steps between two buildings, and he led her up the steps to a locked door. Tapping the door with his wand, he pushed open the door and she followed him inside. Cho didn't have a chance to look around, as soon as the door closed behind them, a switching spell hit her, and she was standing naked before Master. He leaned back against the door, and she immediately knelt down and reached for his zipper.

She took her time, wanting Master to know just how thankful she was for his gifts, as well as for claiming her after everything had gone so badly when they tried dating. It was the knowledge that Master would be at Hogwarts this year that made her decide to accept the walrus' offer to mentor her, insulting as it was, instead of taking one of the offers she received from the continent. She knew she had made the right decision when Master had spoken to her on the Express and she felt his dominance, and she hadn't regretted it for an instant.

Cho knew from experience how to tell when Master was about to cum, and she released him from her mouth and wrapped her hands around the shaft. Stroking him, she pointed the head at her open mouth so Master could see her swallowing her treat. When she finished and had licked him clean, Master put himself away and then helped her to her feet, saying "I told you that this place belonged to my godfather, but when I got here, I discovered that my parents and their other friends used it too. You're actually the first person I've brought here, Hermione knows about it, but hasn't been here."

With that, he led her to a wooden cabinet against the wall and opened both doors. She gasped as she realized what she was seeing, there were rows and rows of photographs, and under almost every picture, there was a pair of knickers. Looking closely, she saw that each picture had a man and at least one woman, and most of the pictures were of James and Lily Potter completely naked, with their arms around a different woman. Each of the women in the pictures was wearing the knickers that were hanging under the picture.

It didn't surprise Cho that she recognized a few of the women, they were currently teachers at Hogwarts, but she didn't spend much time looking at them, she was more interested in the pictures of Lily Potter, because in every one, she was completely naked and shaved, and proudly displaying her collar, and in several of the pictures Lily's nipples and clitoral hood were pierced. Cho licked her lips as she stared at the ring surrounding Lily's clit, and longed to wrap her lips around it...

Master saw where she was looking, and he said, “From what I've been able to find out, going back through my family history, all of the Potter men were naturally dominant, with very high sex drives. Of course, mum's drive was just as high, which is why they seduced all these women. In fact,” he tapped a picture of an incredibly sexy blonde that looked familiar,

“This is Apolline Au Coin, who spent her seventh year at Hogwarts as part of a transfer program. She got married after graduation, and later gave birth to a daughter, Fleur.” He smirked, “Fleur is still trying to get Apolline to visit, so she can compare dad and me. I'm curious to see if she convinces her, it should be interesting.”

Master pointed out a few other pictures, including Professor Lupin with Professor Sinestra, and Sirius Black with Madame Rosmerta. She recognized the other man in the pictures, but knowing he was Peter Pettigrew, she didn't ask any questions.

After looking around the rest of the flat, Master told her to get dressed, and the two of them went back down to the alley. She expected Master to lead her back to Diagon Alley, but instead, he guided her into what looked like a jewelry store. When they were in the shop, he walked toward a curtained off area in the back. Pulling back the curtain, he waved her in, and when she was next to him, the curtain dropped, blocking out the sound from the shop.

An attractive woman was sitting on a stool and the woman smiled at the two of them, before saying to Master, "She's my appointment then? Have you decided what you want yet?"

“Posts for her nipples, and a ring through the hood.” Master answered calmly and the woman nodded, opening a case beside her.

Cho looked at Master in confusion, what were they doing here?

“After seeing the pictures in the flat, I decided that all of my wives are going to be wearing the same jewelry mum was wearing. Remove your clothing and let Justine pierce you.”

She didn't hesitate, there were times she could question Master, but by the tone of voice, she knew this wasn't one of them. Stripping out of her clothes, she was soon sitting on another stool, her legs spread in front of Justine. It was more exciting than she expected, exposing herself so intimately at Master's orders, but then the woman reached out and stroked her, the fingers brushing her clit, and she shivered at the touch. Master stood behind her, his hand stroking her hair, and she relaxed, even when the woman slipped two fingers into her pussy and closed them around her clit.

Cho took a deep breath as Justine touched her with her wand, and she saw a silver ring hanging between her legs. She was still staring in amazement when there were two sharp stings on her nipples, and she licked her lips at the posts piercing her.

She couldn't help it, one hand moved between her legs and tugged on the ring, sending jolts of beautiful pain through her body, and the other hand tugged on the posts, and the sensations and situation hit her all at once and she fell back, crying out as she came, shuddering against Master.

She had no idea how long she had been lost in pleasure, but when she was herself again, Master had already paid the woman, and Cho fumbled to put her clothes on. She shivered when her blouse brushed against the posts but managed to keep from touching them again.

It was almost dinner time when they arrived back at the castle, and Cho attracted a lot of attention with the new crest of her robes. She was able to concentrate enough to carry on a conversation as normal when she really wanted to get back to the South Wing and show off her gifts from Master.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_**South Wing** _

_**Tuesday, December 22** _ _**nd** _ _**, 1998** _

_**3:40 pm** _

Unseen by the participants, Helena watched from the back of the room. The initial ritual had been more successful than anticipated, possibly due to the sheer enjoyment of the Champion and his women. The ghost felt a twinge of jealousy toward the women, being free to enjoy their bodies in a way that was unheard of when she walked the earth. If she had been as free as these witches, things might have been far different.

Her gaze fell on the Champion, standing beside Cho, the focus of tonight's ritual, as they await the sunset, his heart was stronger than his magic, it had to be to survive Dumbledore's machinations and Riddle's attacks. She wondered if he would be happy when he and the others comprehended just what they accomplished? It would be a joy to see her Hogwarts as she was meant to be, as her mother and the others had dreamed it into reality. She could feel the magic rising as the sun touched the horizon, and the witches started their chant.

The witch who was the focus moved forward, the Slytherin Witch, Daphne her name was, spread her legs and leaned back, giving Cho room to move. The daughter of the Aerie kissed the Slytherin deeply, making the girl writhe in pleasure, before kissing down her body. The Raven's daughter paid great attention to Daphne's breasts, and Helena had to agree they were quite attractive, before moving further down until she was laying on her stomach with her mouth on Daphne's center.

Feeling the magic being generated by the witches chanting, she focused a portion of her attention so she could guide it on the correct path. The magic would be directed into the ward stone, to cleanse the wards of the darkness that Dumbledore and Riddle had allowed to fester, and once it was cleansed it would be collected, until the time for it to be used for its true purpose.

She shuddered as the magic of the Slytherin girls climax rushed through her, but Helena focused enough to ensure the magic reached its destination. She nodded as Cho moved to the first of the dusky-skinned twins and continued her tasks. The Slytherin was accepted into the ritual, and her voice joined the chanting, pouring more magic through her and into the ward stone. The feeling was almost exhilarating, and Helena was experiencing the excitement that she hadn't felt since she was murdered.

Helena turned her gaze back to the Champion and was surprised at the affection in his eyes when he looked at the focus. He was quite unusual, most men in his position would care little for the women he was bedding, but he cared for each of them as individuals, with their own thoughts and desires. And from the times she had watched them between rituals, he always made sure the women got as much pleasure from their coupling as he did, and some of them got even more. 

The ghost wondered if it would be possible to draw off a bit of the magic at the conclusion, not much, just enough to give her a warm and solid form. She had been untouched when she died, and would not want to go into oblivion, if that was the result, without experiencing the pleasures of the flesh at least one time.

Feeling another jolt of magic, Helena shivered, the unfamiliar feeling of arousal coursing through her spectral body. Struggling to focus, she forced herself to guide the power to its destination as the first twin joined in the chant.

The focus moved to the second twin and soon had the girl crying out in pleasure. Helena was trying to distract herself, anything to avoid thinking about the strange feelings flooding her body. Looking around the room, she blinked when she saw the second life within one of the women. 'That's interesting, magic must really want this child to be born, considering they are all taking the contraceptive potion. Was there another prophecy that the old meddler wasn't aware of? I will need to let the others know. It shouldn't affect the plans, but it needs to be considered.'

The jolt of magic from the second of the twins hit her with an almost physical force, but Helena sent it on the way, relieved that there was only one more before the Champion completed the ritual. She had no concern about the Champion being able to fulfill his role, so she would be able to leave and try to center herself.

The next several minutes were a nightmare of anticipation as Cho pleasured the youngest girl in the circle. But finally, the girl reached her climax, and Helena gathered the magic within her as she floated, unnoticed through the floor, heading to the chamber of the ward stone.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

_**The Ward Stone Chamber** _

_**Beneath the Dungeons of Hogwarts** _

_**Immediately After the Previous Scene** _

Helena would have sighed with relief if she still breathed when she arrived in the chamber, the other house ghosts were already in position, floating in a circle around the huge rune carved stone. The sorting hat was drifting around the chamber, riding the waves of magic that was filling the room. The secondary container was floating above the ward stone, slowly rotating as tendrils of magic flowed upward from the main stone.

Moving close to the larger stone, she released her control of the magic and watched as it flowed into the wards, breaking down the darkness that corrupted their function. The darkness was dissipating over a large area of the wards, but Helena frowned when she saw one area that seemed to be resisting the magic.

The hat opened its mouth and said, "From what we can determine, that area was damaged when Tom Riddle used Slytherin's protector to murder Myrtle Warren. To repair it would require a great deal more concentrated life energy than the rituals are generating."

Helena nodded, “The life energy of a pregnant witch, perhaps? It seems magic herself anticipated the need because one of the witches has a second life growing within her. She isn't the focus of one of the rituals, but that is easily corrected. Tom Riddle's taint must be totally removed from our home, as well as that fool Dumbledore. The two of them did more damage to the Founders dream than all the witch hunts and pogroms since Merlin's time, combined!”

She was practically shouting, but the thought of all that had been lost couldn't be borne, they couldn't allow anything to prevent their success, in her mother's name, she refused to allow it!

The other ghosts ignored her outburst, focusing instead on the requirement for the additional ritual. There was a discussion of encouraging the witches to allow themselves to get pregnant, to increase the magic, but it was decided to wait until after the Spring Equinox to suggest it, to allow the witches to get through their exams without complications.

Helena smiled slightly as she listened to the discussion, remembering her own childhood in the castle, playing and learning with the other children of her mother and the others. The world had been bright and sunny, and they were eager to explore the wonders of magic and bring knowledge to the world. It almost fell to ashes when Salazar, her father, had been stricken with the madness. They had endured, but the light had flickered and dimmed, and then she had lost her way and died, it took her centuries to find her way back home, to keep her mother's dream alive.

She gave a start as another flood of magic entered her, stronger than before. She forced the magic into the wards and even more of the darkness was washed away, nearly half of the wards were purified, and she hoped that the removal of the damage they caused added to the torments that Riddle and his minions had caused.

HYOC & HYOC & HYOC

_**The South Wing** _

_**Same Time** _

Harry smiled as he watched Cho making love to the four girls, she had been with all of them before, so it was easy for her to bring them to orgasm, but she was still going all out. His Lady Price had been practically insatiable last night after showing off her piercings, begging for he, Hermione, and Susan to take her at the same time, and that was after he had used the crop on her, giving her a screaming orgasm.

All of the girls had watched as Cho danced to the crop, and he noticed several of the girls were looking at her piercings with great interest, especially Padma and Parvati, but others did too. He would need to discuss it with Hermione, but the twins' birthday was in the beginning of February, about a week after Cho's, and they could take the two of them to Justine's to get their own jewelry.

He could feel the magic of the ritual flowing around him, and it already felt cleaner than it did during the first ritual, and he was curious to see what changes would be visible when they left their rooms in the morning? Maybe he should lead the students in 'Here Comes the Sun'? He shook his head, Hermione would strangle him, she was a major fan of The Beatles, and he had to admit that his singing voice wasn't the best. So, better not lead a singalong.

Harry prepared himself as Cho finished with Patty Abbott, the younger girl babbling in what sounded like Norwegian, a huge smile on her face as she thrashed on the padded floor. Cho looked up with a pleased grin and turned toward him as she lifted herself onto her hands and knees. She crawled in front of him and he reached down to lift her to her feet. Pulling her against him, he captured her mouth with his, making her moan as she opened her mouth. He snogged her for a long moment, his hands caressing her and making Cho shiver with pleasure. 

Breaking the kiss when he heard Patty's voice joining the chant, he smiled at Cho and put his hands lightly on her shoulders. She lowered herself to her knees and placed a kiss on the head as she looked up at him, and he could see the love and devotion in her eyes. She started licking his shaft, running her tongue along the sensitive flesh under the head as her hands gently fondled his balls. Opening her mouth, she took his cock inside and closed her lips around him, taking him deep into her mouth.

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her mouth as she sucked him, releasing him from her mouth to lick his shaft before opening her mouth again. He could already tell, even though her enthusiasm was as great as it always was, she was already getting tired after satisfying all four of the other girls, plus the draw on her magic from the ritual itself. Relaxing his control, he let her bring him to climax fairly quickly, to make sure she would last until the end.

Her eyes widened in surprise when he tapped her on the shoulder, but she moved back and opened her mouth, her hands wrapping around him and stroking, pointing the head at her mouth. She swallowed everything easily and licked him clean before turning around and spreading her legs, showing how wet and swollen her pussy was. He frowned slightly, his magic was being drawn out of him as he came, which didn't happen during the first ritual. The strange feeling passed quickly and he was ready to move on to the rest of the ritual. Kneeling own, he rubbed his cock along her lips before sliding inside, enjoying the way she moaned as he stretched her.

Once he was fully buried inside her pussy, he reached around and started rubbing her as he pulled back, before pushing forward again. They were so familiar with each other by now that they moved into a rhythm almost immediately, and Cho was soon peaking continuously between his cock and his fingers touching her. When Harry could tell she was aware again, he sped up his thrusts until his balls tightened and he flooded her, triggering another climax.

Cho collapsed, shuddering and crying out, a blissed-out expression on her face as the pleasure washed her away.

Pulling out, he let Cho enjoy the feelings, and to focus, he had felt even more of his own magic flowing into the ritual as he came and he needed to draw on his reserves. He was going to have to speak to the ghosts about the rest of the rituals because if they were going to pull more of his magic, he would need to be prepared. He had enough of a reserve that he wasn't that concerned, but he still needed to know why the ritual wasn't acting as they were told.

When Cho was aware again, he tapped his wand against her rear, casting the preparation spells, making her moan and reach back, holding herself open. Cho was always eager to be buggered, she enjoyed it almost as much as Fleur, Luna, and Padma did. All of the girls had learned to enjoy being buggered, either by cock or by a toy, but the four of them were always ready to have their arses stuffed. Of course, since he, Hermione, and Susan all greatly enjoyed taking the girls that way, it meant that none of them were complaining.

Putting the head of his cock at her stretched hole, he gripped Cho's hips and pulled her back onto his cock, the heat and tightness of her tunnel feeling incredible as he filled her. Cho was already moaning happily, her hand moving between her legs as he pulled back and pushed forward, his hips slapping against her fleshy globes. Reaching around, his hands cupped her breasts, his fingers toying with the posts in her nipples as he pumped into her arse. 

When the pressure started to overwhelm him, and Cho was orgasming steadily, he slammed forward, his cock swelling in her arse and his fingers tugging sharply on her piercings. She shrieked in surprise as she came again, and he felt his magic being pulled out of him, joining with the magic that was flowing from Cho through all the chanting women, and he struggled to stay conscious, but the last thing he saw before he blacked out was all of the girls collapsing against each other as the gathered magic floated down through the floor.

When he became aware again, he checked on the others and relaxed, seeing that they were all starting to stir. Looking inside himself, he was relieved that his magic was already replenishing itself, and he was almost back to normal. Cho was dozing on the padding, and he moved to pick her up, catching Fleur and Penelope's attention, and the two moved to follow him to the bathing area. He nodded in satisfaction when he saw that the elves had already prepared the bath with the soap and oils.

Climbing into the tub, he let Penelope take Cho from his arms to start washing her, and Fleur started bathing him. They were all too tired to talk, although he did manage to wave when all of the other girls came in and rinsed off in the shower. Leaning back in the tub, he glanced up at the clock on the wall and blinked. Shaking his head he opened his eyes and looked again, the clock still showed that it was just barely five in the evening! As tired as he was feeling, he thought it was at least midnight.

Looking at the others, he could tell they were just as tired, and he said, “Bugger going down to dinner, we can eat later, I need a nap!”

Cho had come back to awareness and laughed, “No argument from me. But, did anybody else notice something strange with their magic during the ritual? I thought I heard a woman's voice talking to me, encouraging me as I was licking the other girls, and then when Master was taking me.”

Seeing the looks of realization on Fleur and Penny's faces, he nodded, “I think we need to talk to Helena to get some answers. We all agreed to help drive the darkness from the school, and I think we are all enjoying what we are doing, but this is more than we signed up for.”

With a yawn, he said, “We can worry about that later though, I'm almost too tired to think.”

Soon he and the three girls were cuddled up in his bed, Hermione was sleeping in Pretty Girl's bed her arms wrapped around the other girl, and Harry left them in peace. They were all asleep within minutes.

Strangely enough, when they woke a couple of hours later, none of them remembered any concerns about their magic or the rituals.

End Chapter Three


End file.
